Hypocrite!
by WishYouCouldBeALoserLikeMe
Summary: SEQUEL TO WITHOUT YOU! The Hudsons and Hummel-Andersons have moved back to Lima, Ohio Much to the childerns displeasure What type of drama will ensue with the childern of there parents past classmates?
1. Chapter 1

Luna stood infront of the house her father's had bought for them in Lima. Sure it was nice, It was big too. But it wasn't her home. Her home was New York, The bright lights of broadway, the street vendors, Everything! Now she was living in this backwards town of Lima Freaking Ohio. Her younger siblings brushed past her, running to claim their bedrooms. She sighed and walked inside, pulling her suitcase behind her.

Blaine was carrying up one of the heaviest boxes, when Kurt stopped him, watching their daughter enter the new house.

"When are we going to tell them why we actually moved here?" He asked.

"Kurt, We can't just tell them that your father had another heart attack and we decided that It would be best if we came back to support him." Blaine said, struggling under the weight of the box.

"Why not? He's there grandfather." Kurt disagreed, crossing his arms.

"Because, Dalton and Charity won't understand. And He asked us not to tell the kids. He didn't want them to treat him any differently." He responded, finally putting down the heavy box.

"But Luna looks so unhappy! Maybe if we told her, She would be more accepting?"

"No, Kurt we made a promise to your father."

Blaine picked up the box and walked into the house, Dalton and Charity had both chosen there rooms already. Luna was sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, putting the box on the table Finn and Him had moved in earlier.

"I want my room to be the kitchen." Luna responded, crossing her arms.

"Luna, You can't sleep in the kitchen." Kurt told her, entering the house carrying a box full of family pictures.

"I want to sleep in the kitchen. I'm protesting us being here by demanding to sleep in the kitchen."

"Come on Luna. I want to show you something." Kurt said, nodding. He raised an eyebrow until finally Luna got off the island and followed him. They turned down a hall way concealed by a door, and at the end was a single door. "Open it."

Luna reached forward and pushed the door open, revealing a large bedroom painted purple.

"It's your new room. We figured that since your sixteen and we trust you, You can have the bedroom on the bottom floor. But this does not mean you can sneak out." He winked at her, "Come on, We'll go grab your stuff and you can start decorating."

* * *

Jayden and Jasper were looking at their parents like they had each sprouted a new head.

"Share a room?" Jasper said.

"With him?" Jayden continued.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" They both yelled.

Rachel frowned, "Excuse us, If we couldnt find a five bedroom house on such short notice! You two are having quite the negative attitude."

"Why can't Ariana and Maggie share?" Jayden demanded.

"Because you two are twins, and the same age. Maggie is five years older than Ari. Back me up here Finn." Rachel said, smacking her husband who had been quiet about this topic ever since the twins brought up the fact they were going to have to share a bedroom.

"Boys listen to your mother." Finn said, his tone final.

"Fine." Jasper said. He pushed his parents out of there room and turned to face his brother, "You get left, I get right."

Jayden sighed and nodded, He hated sharing a room with his brother.

* * *

Maggie looked at the bright green room she was going to be expected to live in. She peered out the little window and giggled when she saw her mom trying to help her dad with unloading.

She was a lot less outspoken than most of her siblings. She communicated with her writing mostly. New York was a big city that someone like her could easily get lost in.

Was it so wrong that she wouldn't exactly miss the hussle and bussle of her home state?

Was it so wrong she was looking forward to life in a small town?

Of course she would miss New York. It was her home, where all her friends were. She sighed and started putting up the posters from all the broadway musicals she had gone too.

She loved broadway, not for the acting, not for the music, but the writing. Everything was so well written and clever.

She wanted to be like that one day.

Maggie looked back out the window, She started school tomorrow, They all did.

Should they be worried?

* * *

"I heard that Blaine and Kurt's daughter is starting here today." Rebecka Puckerman said to her friend Charlie Fabray.

"The Hummel-Andersons? Yeah, I heard about that! Mom was telling me about it. Did you know both our parents were in glee club with them?" Charlie added.

"And that's not all, You know Finn Hudson? His kids are starting today too!" Rebecka squealed.

"The Finn Hudson?" Charlie squeeked, " Like the one with the really hot twins sons?"

"The very same!" Rebecka said jumping up and down.

Meanwhile down the hall, the four kids Rebecka and Charlie were talking about were walking down the hall trying to find their lockers.

Luna waved goodbye to her cousin when she found her locker. She checked her schedule for the combo and popped it open. She had a few minutes before she needed to get to class, So she hung up a few pictures, trying to make it feel more familiar. She put her favorite one of her and Charity up, and her favorite one of her and Dalton and a big family picture. She smiled, Maybe Lima wouldn't be so bad, She thought as she closed her locker door. She was immediately hit by what felt like an iceburg.

She opened her eyes and saw red ice falling down her favorite Tee shirt.

"Welcome to McKinley Loser!" A guy in a red letterman jacket yelled.

Luna frowned, "So much for that thought." She mumbled, trying to see through the red ice in her eyes.

"Need some help?" A male voice asked from behind her. Luna blinked again, the ice clearing. Infront of her stood a boy wearing a letterman jacket, but fourtunatley not holding a slushie. "The slushies are always the worst. Go on to the girls bathroom and get yourself cleaned up. You can wear my football uniform."

Luna frowned, Why was he being so nice? He had just met her. She shrugged and headed off to the girls bathroom to clean off. She pulled off the shirt, leaving on her black tank top, grateful that the ice had atleast not touched it. When she came out, there was the mysterious stranger holding his football uniform.

"It might be a big big, but it's better than a slushie stained shirt. Expecally on your first day."

She smiled at him, "Thanks. I'm Luna by the way. Luna Hummel-Anderson."

"I'm Adam Smythe-Karofsky. It's nice to meet you Luna."

Luna pulled on the jersey and reajusted her bag, walking down the hall with Adam.

"So Luna, Do you sing?" He asked her, looking down to talk to her.

"A little bit." She responded, blushing.

"You should come to glee club today! We only have about 7 people right now. It's just me, Charlie Fabray, Rebecka Puckerman, Araon Chang, Naya Pierce-Lopez, Heather Pierce-Lopez and Hope Abrams. Were pretty pathetic."

Luna nodded, Both her fathers had done glee club. It seemed like fun, Maybe preforming would help her escape from the hell hole that was Lima.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Maggie was scribbing furiously in her notebook. The bell had rang ten minutes ago, but the teacher was currently MIA.

A perky blonde and dark haired girl slid into the two seats beside her, both wearing cheerleading uniforms.

"Hi, I'm Charlie Fabray." The blonde said smiling.

"Rebecka Puckerman." The brunette clarified.

"Hi." Maggie mumbled.

"Your Finn Hudson's daughter, right?" Charlie asked.

Maggie nodded, not wanting to talk to the two.

"You must be like, an amazing singer then." Rebecka said.

"I prefer to write." She said quietly.

"Weren't both your parents in glee club here?" Charlie added.

"Yeah but-"

"Do you want to make them proud?" Rebecka said, filing her nails while speaking.

"Of course but-"

"Then no butts. You have to come adution for New Directions today." Charlie told her smiling.

Maggie frowned, "Great."

* * *

"Jasper Hudson!" The teacher called.

"Here!" He called, not taking his eyes off the blonde hottie infront of him.

"Jayden Hudson!"

"Present." He muttered, trying to avert his eyes from the Latina waving flirtatiously at him.

The teacher finished role and face the class, "Alright, I want you all to pair up and work on the questions on Page 394."

Jayden looked to his brother, but he had already paired up with the blonde.

The Latina girl slid into the seat next to him, "Hi. I'm Naya."

"Jayden." He said akwardly.

"Guess were partners." She leaned over to get her book.

Jayden frowned, He didn't have one. Naya noticed this and smiled, "We can share, Don't worry."

The two worked in silence for a little bit before Naya broke the silence.

"So, I guess being Rachel Berry's son you can sing right?"

Jayden was suprised, usually people knew him because of his father, not mother. "Yeah, I guess."

"You should try out for glee club. We really need some more members. I think my sister is convincing your brother." She pointed to the pair infront of them.

Jayden snorted, Jasper looked like he was in some sort of haze. He nodded, "I would love to join."

Naya smiled, "Good."

* * *

Alright Chapter 1!

Next chapture will be the adutions!  
just so everyone knows the kids parentage...

Rebecka Puckerman- Puck's daughter. Mother left when she was younger.

Charlie Fabray-Quinn's daughter, Father died in war.

Hope Abrams- Artie's daughter, Mother died.

Araon Chang- Tina and Mike

Adam Smythe-Karosky- Sebastain and Karofsky

Naya Pierce Lopez & Heather Pierce Lopez- Santana and Brittany


	2. Chapter 2

Luna walked into the Aduitorium with Adam. He had insisted on being her tour guide. She spotted her cousins sitting off to the side and went off to talk to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" She hissed.

"Were adutioning too." Jayden told her.

She frowned, "Great, Now I'm going to have my cousin in here everyday, telling my dads everytime I flirt with anyone."

"We are not that immature." Jasper scoffed.

"Really? Cause you've done it before."

"I was six!" He proclaimed.

"Shut Up. The teacher is coming." Maggie said,elbowing her brothers.

A sixty two year old year old Mr. Shue came to the center of the stage, "So Adam has informed me that we have some new recruits, Which is great considering we only have seven people. So in honor of our adutionee's I booked us the auditiorium. Luna, Your up first."

He moved to the side, allowing Luna to get up and walk onstage.

"So, Um hi. I'm Luna Hummel-Anderson. Both my dads were in this Glee Club. And since we moved back here, I guess It would be fun to do something they both enjoyed so much in high school." She turned to the piano player. "Did you get the piece I emailed you?"

The man nodded.

Luna took a deep breath as the band began playing before she started to sing.

_"Mama who bore me_  
_Mama who gave me_  
_No way to handle things_  
_Who made me _  
_so sad_

Luna had always connected to this song from her favorite musical. She never knew who her mother was, none of her siblings did. All they knew was that their fathers had used the same one for each of them. The thing was for them, They knew which one of their dads was their biological father was. She was so much like each one, She never could tell who's she was.

_Mama, the weeping_  
_Mama, the angels_  
_No sleep in Heaven, or _  
_Bethlehem_

_Some pray that one day_  
_Christ will come a'-callin'_  
_They _  
_light a candle_  
_And hope that it glows_  
_And some just lie there_  
_Crying _  
_for him to come and find them_  
_But when he comes they don't know how to go_

Mr. Shue watched from his seat in the front row. Luna definately had the same talent both her fathers had. She had quite a set of lungs. She was good, and he had to admit, Spring Awaking was one of his favorite musicals.

_Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me  
so bad_

Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven, or  
Bethlehem"

The entire group stood up and clapped as Luna took a deep breath trying to steady herself.

"GO LUNA!" Adam yelled.

The club laughed.

"I guess that's a yes?" Luna asked.

"It's a yes. Welcome to New Directions Luna!" Mr. Shue laughed. "Alright, So... Maggie Hudson?"

Maggie walked out from behind the curtain.

"Um...Hi. I'm going to be singing 'Childern Will Listen.' From Into the Woods." She smiled shly and began to sing in a high soprano.

_How do you say to your child in the night?_  
_Nothing's all black, but then nothing's all white_  
_How do you say it will all be all right_  
_When you know that it might not be true?_  
_What do you do?_

_Careful the things you say  
Children will listen  
Careful the things you do  
Children will see and learn  
Children may not obey, but children will listen  
Children will look to you for which way to turn  
To learn what to be  
Careful before you say "Listen to me"  
Children will listen_

Charlie Fabray's mouth had dropped open in shock. She never imagined Maggie to have such an angelic voice, She was amazing. Even better than her. She bit her tounge, She didn't want to seem petty and spiteful. But she was deathly afraid that this girl would steal her spotlight.

_How can you say to a child who's in flight  
"Don't slip away and i won't hold so tight"  
What can you say that no matter how slight Won't be misunderstood  
What do you leave to your child when you're dead?  
Only whatever you put in it's head  
Things that you're mother and father had said  
Which were left to them too  
Careful what you say  
Children will listen  
Careful you do it too  
Children will see  
And learn, oh guide them that step away  
Children will glisten  
Tamper with what is true  
And children will turn  
If just to be free  
Careful before you say  
"Listen to me"_

She held the last note, feeling the spotlight on her. She smiled and looked to the club for the verdict.

"WHO! MAGGIE!" Luna said, jumping up. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she frowned, "What? Can I not support my cousin?"

Mr. Shue laughed, "Of course you can Luna. Maggie, That was amazing. Welcome to New Directions." He looked down on the list, "I see we have Jayden and Jasper down as a duet?"

"The terrible twins!" Jasper joked, winking at Heather who winked back.

"I can't believe your making me sing this." Jayden muttered.

"It's the only song we know. Go with it bro." He muttered back and then smiled a charming smile at Mr. Shue, "Were going to be going a bit more hardcore and doing 'The boys are back' from High School Musical."

Luna started laughed, "You guys have been sing that since you were five."

"Blame your father for showing it to them." Maggie responded, smiling.

"High school musical is badass bro." Jasper said, crossing his arms.

"Boys, Just get on with the song."

The lights dimmed and the twin brothers stood back to back waiting for the music to start.

_The Boys Are Back! _  
_Gonna Do It Again!_  
_Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!_  
_The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!_  
_Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!_  
_The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!_

The two moved in perfect sync, They had after all been profecting this dance since they were five. Jayden flipped over Jasper's back, before singing his solo part.

_Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every Single Time!_

_ Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!_

_We Can Rock, We Can Shock, When We Like._

_Tonight We're Gonna All Out! I Think Its Time To Show How To Be A Superhero!_

Jasper did a summersalt, and pushed his brother back and the two began fake boxing, doging and punching on beat, not missing a beat.

_To Change The World! _  
_ To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl! No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones Who Make The Rules!_  
_The Boys Are Back!_  
_ No Need To Worry, Cause_

_The Boys Are Back! _  
_Gonna Do It Again!_  
_Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!_  
_The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!_  
_Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!_  
_The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!_

They finished the song, standing as they started, just a little bit breathless.

The whole club was laughing, including Mr. Shue.

"I must say, You guys blew that song out of the park." He chuckled.

"I think they should be in." The Pierce Lopez sisters said at the same time.

"That was adorable." Hope said.

"Well then, Congratulations everyone! You can all call yourself New Directioners! Practices start next week." He left the aduitorium allowing the club to file out behind him.

"Hey Luna! Luna wait up!" Adam called.

Luna turned around and waited for the boy to catch up. "Hey" She said, softly.

"So...I was wondering...Do you want to do see an movie with me, Maybe saturday?"

She smiled wide, "I would love too."


	3. Chapter 3

"So...tell us more about this boy." Kurt said as Luna prepared herself for her date.

"Papa, I've told you. Hes a sweet boy that I met in school." She said for the eighth millionth time.

"Glinda, Let toto make her choices." Blaine told his husband, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Daddy, Dont call me Toto when Adam gets here!" Luna pouted.

"No promises. Blaine, go get the shotgun."

There was a knock at the door and Luna turned to her parents, "Stay. No shotgun."

She walked and opened the door, seeing Adam, His dark hair flopping in his eyes. "Hi."

"Hi." she breathed.

"Luna! Bring the boy in here!" Blaine called.

"Come on, You have to meet my dads." She sighed and pulled him into the living room, "These are my dads Kurt and Blaine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir's."

"Adam, What did you say your last name was? I don't think Luna mentioned it." Kurt asked.

"It's Smythe-Karofky Mr. Hummel-Anderson." He replied politely.

"Your father...he isnt Sebastain is he?" Blaine asked, hesitantly.

"And My other is David, Yes."

Kurt's face paled, "Luna, I'm sorry, But you can't go out tonight."

"Papa, Wh-"

"Dont argue with him Luna." Blaine said, his voice sharp.

"Adam, You should go." Kurt told the boy.

"Alright...I'll text you Luna." He got up and left, acting dazed and confused.

Luna rounded on her parents, "What was that?" She cried, infuriated.

"He's Sebastain's kid." Blaine frowned, "Sebastian is not a nice person Toto."

"Don't you dare use that childish nickname! I'm sixteen, not FIVE!" She yelled, causing her younger siblings to gather at the top of the stairs.

"Luna-" Kurt started, but Luna then turned on him.

"And YOU! What problem do you have with his parents, Did they beat you out for some stupid ass solo or something?"

"Luna Elizabeth Rachel Hummel-Anderson, You are forbidden from seeing that boy! That is final." Blaine said,emphasising the word final.

"Hypocrite! You dont think I've heard the stories? You were the biggest man whore when you were my age!" Luna yelled.

"Luna, Bedroom. Now." He ordered his oldest daughter storming off.

"Daddy, What does man whore mean?" Charity asked from the top of the stairs.

* * *

"Son, Did she say anything about her parents to you before you met them?" David Smythe-Karofsky asked sitting down next to his son.

"Not really. I mean she sang this song in glee club about her mother..."

"Are her parents unexcepting of us?" Sebastain asked, sitting on his other side.

"No! She has two fathers too!" Adam told them her head in her hands.

"Adam! Adam! Come play with me!" His three year old sister Brookelynn called.

"Later honey, Adam is talking with Daddy D and me." Sebastain told the little girl.

Brookelynn shrugged and went back in her room, allowing her family to talk.

"Who are her fathers?" David asked.

"Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. They were both on broadway or something which explains why she is such an amazing singer..."

Both parents spit out the drink they had been swallowing, "Kurt Hummel?" David asked

"Blaine Anderson?" Sebastain asked.

"You can't date her." They both said together.

"What, Why?" He demanded.

"Kurt Hummel is the most demanding, self absorbed creature in this universe." David told his son.

"and Blaine Anderson is the biggest man whore alive."

"Trust us." They said simlutainiously.

"Come on, She isn't like that."

"No." David said.

"Pop, Please?" He looked at Sebastain hopefully

"No."

He frowned, this was great.

* * *

The next day, Luna walked up to Adam blushing.

"I am so sorry about my fathers." She apologized.

"No, I figured out why they sent me out. Apparently are parents arn't the best of friends."

She laughed, " I got that. Well...I've banned from seeing you..."

"Same for me." Adam interrupted, smiling.

"But i dont want to listen..." She finished.

"Me either...I guess were gonna have to rely on our Glee club friends to help us out, Huh?"

"I guess so... I've gotta go. I'm going to be late for English." She kissed him on the cheek, "See you in Glee!"


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine and Kurt were dumping candy into a big orange bowl from the trick or treaters when they heard the sound of heavy boots on the stairs. Luna rounded the cornor, Charity by her side.

"Me and Char are gonna head out. Gotta get the candy while it's fresh." She said, trying to brush past her fathers.

"Excuse me, But what do you think your wearing?" Blaine asked, stopping her.

"A Halloween Costume?" Luna responded, raising an eyebrow. She was dressed as a teenage Bellatrix from Harry Potter. Her dark curls were piled in a mess on her head. Her costume was a short black skirt that was sort of like a tutu. She had paired it with black fishnets, and huge black boots. She atleast was covered on the top. The top had long sleeves made of leather that was attached to a black tank top with cords. A black corset finished the look. She was carrying her fake wand in her left hand, inwhich she had cut away the leather to make it look like it had been mauled off to reveal her dark mark (Drawn with sharpie of course.)

"That is not a halloween costume! You look like a hooker!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I'm a teenage Bellatrix Daddy! All of us from the glee club are taking our siblings out trick or treating. The kids are the people from Grease, and Were the Harry Potter Characters, You know, When they were teenagers." Luna explained.

"The glee club is going?" Kurt asked, "So Adam is going to be there?"

"I thought we we told you not to speak with him." Blaine said, still upset over her barely there outfit.

"I'm not speaking with him! Papa, Me and Charity are going to be late. Were supposed to meet everyone at the school at 6 and It is..." She checked the clock, "5:45."

Kurt smiled, "Go, Have fun. Be back by 10 alright? And remember that your sister is only nine."

"No need to fear Papa. Maggie is going bringing Demi's son. And He's only three. Big kid subjects are off limits tonight." Both girls kissed there fathers goodbye and headed out the door, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the kitchen.

"How could you be so okay with her wearing that?" Blaine demanded.

"I'm _not. _Your right, She looks like a hooker. But she's sixteen, and If anyone came on to her, They would be on the ground in agony in seconds." Kurt told his husband, hugging him lightly, "You know, You sure have changed your tune. Considering the fact, I'm pretty sure she got half the things for that costume from Rachel's clothes from high school."

"That's our daughter! That's different than Rachel."

"Your so cute when your overprotective." Kurt laughed, pecking his cheek.

"Then I must be fucking adorable." He fumed.

* * *

"Thanks again for taking Dylan with you tonight." Demi told Maggie as She was helping her son get into his halloween costume.

"It's no problem Dem. Everyone in the club is bring there siblings, Ari is coming too." She told her sister.

Demi took a step back and smiled at her three year old son, "He looks so cute."

Maggie smiled, Her nephew was the cutest little boy she had ever seen. Since the younger kids had decided on 'Grease' for there theme, Dylan was dressed in a T-Birds leather jacket and his hair was slicked back. The boy looked adorable.

Maggie looked in the mirror and fixed her Gryfindor tie. She was dressed as Hermione Granger. She was positive that most of the other girls costumes would be a lot sexier than hers, But since Hermione was actually a teenager in the books, she had to stick to that description. The three walked down the stairs were the rest of their family were waiting.

Maggie had to stop herself from laughing at the sight of Jayden and Jasper. After much convincing, the club had convinced the two to be Ron and Harry. Jasper had his brown hair hidden by a red wigs, and Jayden's hair had been sprayed black, and he was wearing the classic Harry Potter glasses.

"Well, There she is, The last part of the golden trio!" Finn said, "Come on Maggie May, Pictures."

Maggie sighed and took the pictures with grace and then waited patiently while her parents cooed over Dylan's adorable costume.

Ari frowned, "Do I not look cute as Frenchy?"

Rachel laughed, "You look great honey." She looked at her watch, "You guys better get going."

"Thanks again for taking Dylan!" Demi's husband yelled after the group of five.

* * *

When Adam pulled up to the school, almost everyone was already there. He looked to his sister in the backseat,

"You ready Brookie?" He asked.

Brookelynn nodded, "It's Sandy,Adam!"

Adam laughed, They had decided to let the two youngest kids they would be taking around (Brookelynn and Dylan) be Sandy and Danny. The older kids (Ari, Marcus (Araon's brother) Dianna (Charlie's sister),Lucas (Rebecka's brother) and Charity) were the Pink Ladies (Girls) and the T Birds (Boys)

Adam himself had dressed up as Voldemort, Or Tom Riddle as he was known during the age Adam was portraying him. He got out of the car and helped his sister out and together the two walked up to the school.

* * *

Heather rejusted the headband used to keep her blond hair in place. She was dressed as Luna Lovegood. Santana had helped her with the costume, (She wasn't allowed to use the sewing machience anymore, not after last time) She shook her head from side to side, feeling the radishs there and laughing.

Naya looked over to her sister and rolled her eyes, Naya had chosen to be Pansy Parkinson, The mean girl from Slytherin House. Of course, Naya wasn't _mean _but she could be a real bitch when she wanted to.

Her eyes narrowed as Charlie and Rebecka joined the group, there ten year old siblings behind them. Charlie and Rebecka were as bad as could be. They were popular, spoiled and since both of there parents were single, They were basically always able to pull the pity card. Expecally Charlie, Who's father had died whilst he was fighting in a war. Tonight, Charlie was dressed as Professor McGonagall (As a teenager of course) and Rebecka was Lilly Potter.

She frowned, These girls had tormented her since freshman year. They particulary loved the insult about Naya's parentage. So what if she had two moms? Of course, They didn't bother Heather. Heather was a cheerio. Just like them.

It's not that Heather didn't stop the girls from bothering her sister, It was that she didn't know. Naya didn't share the stuff they said with anyone. Expecally her mothers. Knowing her Mama, She would storm into the school in a fury of anger and spanish.

Finally, The last two members joined the group, Araon (He was dressed as Draco Malfoy) and Hope (Professor Trelawney) the group set of to trick or treat.

* * *

Maggie waited with the Glee Club as there siblings walked up to ring the doorbell of the first house.

She was right about one thing, All the other girls costumes were alot more...well they covered less.

Frankly, Maggie was shocked that Kurt had let Luna out in skirt that short. She shrugged and waited for her nephew and little sister to come back when she felt a tap on her shoulder, She turned and saw Araon Chang smiling at her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She mumbled.

Okay, So Maggie had been at McKinley for roughly two weeks now. That may not seem like a long time, But It is enough time to know that Araon Chang was pretty much the coolest guy in the whole school. He was the quarterback, and was an amazing dancer.

"You looked make an amazing Hermione." He told her. "Is the Danny your brother?" he asked as Dylan and Ari came back to the group

"Nephew." She corrected. "The Frenchy is my sister."

He smiled again, "Gotcha."

Inside Maggie was bursting, Okay, So maybe she thought he was cute. But He really only talked to Heather, Charlie and Rebecka, so she had shot down the idea of the cuteness factor ever developing into a crush. She was happy, They were actually talking, and he was actually sweet.

* * *

"Look at that!" Charlie hissed.

"What?" Diana asked, butting into her sisters conversation.

"Go away Diana." Charlie said, dismissing her sister, "Look, The bookworm is talking to Araon."

"He's flirting!" Rebecka cried.

"With that disgusting excuse of a girl." Charlie frowned, "He's a football player. He isn't supposed to associated with people like her."

"We have got to show her whats what." Rebecka smirked.

"Agreed."

Naya had heard the whole conversation and frowned, She needed to warn Maggie. Looks like she was the new Target of this generations Bitches.

* * *

Luna was walking beside Adam, talking and laughing when Charity came up behind her, and crossed her arms.

"I thought Daddy and Papa told you not to talk to him." She said, frowning.

"Alright, Your a smart kid so I'm not gonna bother with the excuse crap. How much am I gonna have to pay you to keep your mouth shut?" Luna bargined with the younger girl.

"Twenty Bucks...Each." She smiled at Adam, "Cause Brookelynn tells me, You arn't supposed to be talking to her either."

"Your little sister is a hardcore bitch." Adam laughed, pulling out his wallet.

Charity frowned, "That's thirty."

The two rolled their eyes and handed the girl her money. She smiled widely and put the wad in her pink ladies jacket. "Continue on."

"I can't believe your related to her." Adam laughed again.

"Were more similar than you think." Luna replied cracking a smile.

* * *

The Glee Club dropped their siblings off at around nine and decided to head to Hope's. Her dad was out of town, and she had no siblings around to bug them.

Hope Abrams was a lot like Maggie, She didn't talk alot, and most of the time she was forgotten. She was however a very talented singer. She unlocked the door and let the club in.

"I need to talk to you." Naya said, coming up to Maggie who was talking to Jayden. "And you too, but about something completely different."

The siblings shrugged and followed the latina outside. "First off, Maggie. If I were you I would watch your back. The Cheerio Bitches are after you."

"Who?"

"Rebecka and Charlie. There pissed Araon is flirting with you."

"But thats not my fault!" She cried.

"They don't care."

She sighed, "Thanks. I'm going back inside, it's freezing out here." She left the porch, leaving Jayden alone with Naya.

"I know."

"You know what?" Jayden asked.

"That your **gay**."


	5. Chapter 5

"W-What?" Jayden said.

Inside his mind was whirling. How the hell did Naya know? He hadn't told anyone, not even his parents.

"I said your gay. Like with the rainbow flag and everything." She smirked and crossed her arms.

"How do you know?" He mentally smacked himself, He sounded like a stubborn five year old.

"Honey, I have two mothers, and I'm a judgmental bitch. I have amazing gaydar." Naya continued, taking on a kinder tone. "You have two choices here. Coming out to your family won't be hard, They will except you. You have two uncles, and two grandpas. You'll be fine on that front. Now your brother..."

"Jasper? Why wouldn't he accept me? I mean if I _was._" Jayden stumbled to correct himself.

"He would accept you. Just not publicly. You see, I'm pretty great at reading people. Jasper seems like a decent guy alright. He has the build of a football player, So He'll most likely try out for the team, get on and then start hanging out with all those dudes. Now those dudes will be after you, and of course if Jasper wants to stay popular, He'll join in."

"Jasper isn't like that!" Jayden said, defending his brother.

"Either way, You've got to come out to your family. You can't stay in the closet forever."

"And If I don't?" He asked the beautiful Latina standing before him.

"Well I can always out you to the whole school..."

"NO!" Jayden yelled.

"Then talk to your family. Jayden, You don't need to be ashamed." Naya patted his shoulder,

"I'm not...It's just...I don't want to be sterotyped." He mumbled.

"Listen, Things arn't going to be easy for you. But if anyone messes with you, Just call me. I'll go all Lima Heights on there asses." She winked, and took his hand leading him back inside the house.

* * *

The party was over, and it was the next week at school. They whole group was in glee club, working on their setlist for sectionals.

"I think that Araon and I should sing a duet for sectionals. Our powerhouse voices will get the judges in a good mood, just like we want them." Charlie suggested.

"Pu-lease, Fabray. You do not have the most powerful voice in glee club, That by far is me." Naya smirked.

"Girls, Girls, Calm down. There are plenty of competitions and everyone will get to sing at one eventually." Mr. Shue said.

"I think Luna and Adam should do a duet." A quiet voice from the back suggested. Everyone turned to see Hope Abrams blushing furiously.

Maggie smiled from beside the girl, "I agree. Those two sound like magic together."

Mr. Shue clapped his hands together, "All in favor of a Luam duet at sectionals?"

Almost everyone raised their hands, (You know, Everyone but Charlie and Rebecka. Rebecka was about to but one venmous glare from Charlie and she lowered it instantly.)

"Alright, Luna, Adam, You two will be preforming the song..." He flipped through his sheets, "Tonight from West Side Story."

Luna's face broke into a wide smile, West Side story was one of her favorite musicals, and Tonight was her favorite song from the musical (Right after America and A Boy like that,of course) Her fathers sang that song around the house all the time. She shot a smile to Adam who was frowning.

"What's the matter?" Luna asked him as the club discused the rest of the setlist.

"Our dads." He said.

And Luna's happiness came crashing down around her. Her Papa and Daddy would have a cow. They asked everyday if she had talked to Adam (Of course She lied) They would lose there pants (and not the way they did when they banged, (Like when they thought Luna, Charity and Dalton were asleep)) She took a deep breath,

"I don't care. Were doing the duet."

Adam smiled, "I knew you would say that." He leaned down and kissed her casually, before turning his attention back to the setlist.

* * *

Next Chapter=Sectionals! You get to see what the other setlist items are(:


	6. Chapter 6

Luna peered from around the curtain, seeing the crowd. She had preformed infront of many audiances before, but she had never felt _nervous _before. She spotted her family off to the cornor and waved, getting a wave back from Charity. She spotted Adam hugging his parents at the opposite side of the auditorium. She turned back to the empty stage and hurried to finish getting ready.

"Hey Luna, Come on. Your not even in costume!" Naya called to her teamate from their greenroom.

Luna rolled her eyes and went inside to change quickly into her dress. The girls were wearing a silver halter dress with a hot pink sash. The boys were in all black with a silver tie. Most of the girls were wearing nude tights, Luna however had opted for pink fishnets that matched her sash. She touched up her makeup and sat down, waiting for the rest of the group to finish.

"Alright New Directions! Were first up. But I don't want you guys to worry. You are prepared and ready. So come on, Hands in." He gestured for the group to put there hands in and he smiled and called out, "NEW DIRECTIONS!"

They hurried out on stage, taking their positions. Hope Abrams walked to the center where the lone microphone was. She took a deep breath and felt the heat of the spotlight on her as the curtain raised.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_  
_When we've said goodbye_  
_Remember me once _  
_in a while_  
_Please promise me, you'll try_

_Then you'll find that once _  
_again you long_  
_To take your heart back and be free_  
_If you'll ever find a _  
_moment_  
_Spare a thought for me_

_We never said our love was _  
_evergreen_  
_Or as unchanging as the sea_  
_But if you can still _  
_remember_  
_Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things_  
_We've shared _  
_and seen_  
_Don't think about the way_  
_Things might have been_

Hope's father wiped a tear from his eye, He had hardly heard her sing since her mother died, and the fact she had a solo, singing a song from Phantom of the Opera no less was amazing for him. He clapped his hands together, proud of his daughter. She moved quickly to her spot for the second song, blushing from the applause.

Luna and Adam moved up front. Luna took a deep breath and looked at Adam once more the music began.

A single spot light was trained on the couple. Luna walked towards Adam and began to sing, her voice angelic.

_Tonight, tonight_  
_It all began tonight_  
_I saw you and the world went _  
_away_

_Tonight, tonight_  
_There's only you tonight_  
_What you are, what _  
_you do, what you say_

Adam flashed her one of his dazzling smiles before continuing his part.

_Today, all day I had the feeling_

_A miracle would happen_  
_I know now I was right_

Kurt leaned over to his husband, "That's Adam! That's the boy we forbid Luna to see!" He hissed.

Blaine frowned, "Look at the way she's looking at him." He whispered.

The couple walked forward hand in hand, continuing the classic duet.

_For here you are  
And what was just a world is a  
star  
Tonight_

Tonight, tonight  
The world is full of light  
With  
suns and moons all over the place

Tonight, tonight  
The world is wild  
and bright  
Going mad  
Shooting sparks into space

Sebastain poked his husband who was so into the preformance, "That has to be Luna. She looks exactly like Blaine."

"You mean Kurt?" David corrected.

"No, She looks like Blaine." Sebastain hissed. "Whatever, That's not important. Look at how he's looking at her!"

David Smythe-Karofsky sighed, and looked back on stage where the two finished their song.

_Today, the world was just an address_  
_A place for me to live in_  
_No better _  
_than all right_

_But here you are_  
_And what was just a world is a _  
_star_  
_Tonight_

_Good night, good night_  
_Sleep well and when you _  
_dream_  
_Dream of me_  
_Tonight_

The two bowed and scampered back to their places as cheery upbeat music began. Jasper stepped forward and began the song.

_I'm Evan Goldman, I live at 224 West 92nd Street, in the heart of Manhattan. And _  
_my life just went to hell._

_Picture me just another cool kid in NYC, near _  
_the park and the Met_  
_Life is sweet, Yankees in the Bronx, pretzels on the _  
_street, just how good can it get?_  
_Who'd have guess Dad would meet a _  
_stewardess?_  
_Mom's depressed and her lawyers are mean_  
_Now I'm stressed, _  
_life is a disaster_  
_And I'm cracking from the strain, going totally _  
_insane_  
_And I'm just about to turn_  
_Just about to turn_  
_Just about to _  
_turn_

The light spread over the whole stage as everyone sang out.

_Thirteen!_

Jayden spread his arms wide and sang his part.

_Everything switches_

The whole group crowded around him, circling around him, smiling at the audience.

_The best and the worst_  
_And the most and the least_  
_And the crazy and the _  
_scary_  
_And I'm standing on the edge!_

The spotlight flashed on Araon

_Suddenly they're yelling cause your hair's too long_

It was on Charlie now, Her blonde hair was out of it's cheerio ponytail and bouncing around her face.

_Or your room isn't clean_

Jayden came and joined her, twirling her in circles, trying to avoid getting hit in the face by her curls.

_Every conversation is another lost cause or a list of my flaws_  
_And I'm just _  
_about to turn_

_Just about to turn_  
_God, I'm going to turn_  
_Thirteen!_

Jayden twirled Charlie around, while she sang her line.

_I want to kill my mom_

_Thirteen!_

Quinn Fabray laughed, along with the other parents. Diana poked her mother, laughing along with her.

Adam turned into the spotlight to sing his part, stroking his upper-lip.

_I want a mustache!_

_Thirteen!_

Maggie danced over to him, joining in his spotlight to sing her own line.

_I want a wonder bra_

_Thirteen!_

The boys and girls seperated to opposite sides of the stage to finish the song.

_Why is the world feeling totally stranger?_  
_Why are my friends acting totally _  
_weird?_  
_Why do I feel like my life is in danger?_  
_Why do I feel like my _  
_brain disappeared?_

The light flashed on Jasper, He had the final solo line in this song.

_How can I make my voice not crack?_

The audiance laughed, for Jasper had gone up for a high note making his voice crack. He winked to let them know he had done it on purpose. The light zoomed over the group.

_No, _  
_you're not ready!_  
_No, it's not time yet!_  
_No, it's not right now!_  
_Wait _  
_until you're older!_

_No, you're not ready!_  
_No, it's not time _  
_yet!_  
_No, it's not right now!_  
_Wait until you're _  
_older!_

_Homework_  
_Laundry_  
_Dishes_  
_Courses_  
_Just settle down and _  
_hold your horses!_

The lights dimmed, letting the aduience know that that particular number was over. They got a standing ovation, They all bowed and hurried off the stage, laughing and punching each other.

* * *

Back in the green room, everyone was excited by the amazing preformance they had just done. Charlie and Rebecka were whispering to each other in the cornor while Luna and Adam were talking excitedly about there duet.

"Hey, Hummel, Who gave you permission to change the costume?" Rebecka called across the room.

"My last name is _Hummel-Anderson _Puckerman. And I didn't. I gave it a personal touch." Luna retorted.

"She just wanted to outshine the rest of us. I bet you learned that pretty well from your aunt huh? My mom told me all about her." Charlie smirked.

The Hudsons stood up at the mention of there mother, "What about our Mother?" Jayden asked.

"Oh nothing, I just heard she was a mighty big attention hog, that's all." Charlie said, calmly.

"And a whore." Rebecka added.

"My mother is not a whore." Maggie said, her face flaming.

"Didn't she have a daughter at fifteen?" Charlie asked.

"Stop talking about my mum." Jayden practically yelled.

"Looks like Charlie's found a new person to tourture." Naya whispered to her sister.

The door burst open, revealing Mr. Shue. "Hey guys, Come on there going to annouce the winner!" He looked at the positions of everyone. Luna being held back by Adam, The Hudsons in agressive posisions and Charlie smirking. "Something up?"

"No. Come on guys, lets go." Hope said, leading her team out onstage.

They crowded to the left and held hands waiting for the verdict.

A middle aged lady stumbled across the stage, speaking into the microphone. "Hello, and welcome to Lima Ohio Midwest Show Choir competition! Everyone here showed great promise! Now...For third place..." She opened a small envelope, "Vocal RollerCoaster!"

Luna took a deep breath, glad that they atleast didn't come in last. The lady smiled "And First Place... New Directions! See you at Regionals!"

The whole group cheered, The Old New Directions jumped up to cheer for there childern.

For now, They were the champions.

* * *

Alright, I would really like some reviews on this before I continue. So REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE!


	7. Chapter 7

Luna ran off stage and hugged her parents, then hugged her siblings. Dalton pushed her away and crossed his arms,looking at his sister.

"Glee Club is for losers." He told her.

"Oh Hush, Dalton." Kurt said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Luna did an amazing job."

"I hardly noticed that who you were singing with." Blaine said, joining the conversation.

Luna smiled uncomfortably, "About that..."

"I thought we told you not to talk to him Luna Elizabeth Rachel." Blaine said, crossing his arms.

"Daddy, I hate having to lie to you! Adam is a sweet guy. I don't care what grudge you have against his fathers. But He is a nice, caring, innocent boy. He keeps the football team from slushieing me. Why can't you just accept him?"

"Luna-" Kurt began.

"Papa, How would you of felt if Grandpa Burt told you that you couldn't date Daddy? What if he hadn't of excepted you? How would you of felt?" Luna asked Kurt.

"That's different Luna-" Blaine injected by Luna whirled around to face him.

"I don't see how! As far as I see it it's the same close-mindedness people use towards you two. Why can't you accept my boyfriend?" She stormed off, in a angry fit.

"Luna! Get back here!" Kurt yelled then turned back to Blaine, "Were supposed to go to dinner with Rachel." He sighed, "I'll go talk to her."

* * *

"Jasper! Jayden! Maggie! Over here!" Rachel yelled to her childern.

Ariana got there first hugging each of her siblings, "You guys were great! I can't wait for Regionals!"

"Where's Mom?" Jayden asked, He spotted her waving to them and walked towards her, accepting her hug.

"Jayden, You were great. And Jasper, Your part had me laughing outloud."

Finn joined the group and gave Maggie a bear hug, "Don't worry Maggie May, You'll get a solo next time."

Maggie pushed him off, "I didn't want a solo Dad. I would've messed it up and we would've lost."

"Yeah, Mr. Shue wanted Maggie to sing that song from Phantom of The Opera. She insisted that Hope do it." Jayden told her father.

"Hope Abrams. Yeah, We were with her parents in glee club. Her dad's the greatest white rapper I've ever heard." Finn laughed.

"Her parents? She only lives with her Dad." Jasper told his family, confused.

"Her mother died last year in a car crash. Remeber when When Demi stayed with you guys? We were at the funeral." Rachel supplyed.

"That's awful. Hope is such a nice person." Maggie frowned.

Finn sighed, "Come on, We have to meet Kurt for Dinner."

As the family was leaving, Jayden saw Naya. She winked at him and he nodded, He would tell everyone at dinner tonight.

* * *

"Adam, What were you doing singing that duet with Luna?" Sebastain asked his son in the car on their way home.

"Um, Winning?" He said.

"I thought we told you not associate with her." David said from the front seat.

"Well I did a duet with her, Big Deal. You two honestly need to get over what ever problem you have with her parents. Because I'm dating her. With or without your approval."

"Adam..." Sebastain began.

"With or without your approval." Adam repeated, crossing his arms.

It was safe to say that the ride home was an akward one.

* * *

Charlie Fabray was sitting in her bedroom, changing into her pjs when Her mother came and sat down on her fluffy pink coverlet.

"You did great tonight honey."

Charlie walked out from her bathroom and sat down on the bed next to her mother. "I wish Daddy could've seen it."

Charlie had hardly known her father when He had been killed fighting in the war. She looked over at the picture she had of him on her nightstand. It was before He was in war, So he had his signature dreds. Charlie was only six when the picture was taken, but she looked practically the same.

Quinn smiled sadly, "I'm sure your father would've been very proud."

"Why did he have to go off to war?"

Quinn frowned, She didn't like talking about her late husband. Both the girls hardly knew him, He had left when Charlie was seven and Diana was one. She knew the girls would ask about him eventually, but she still dreaded the day.

"He left because he wanted peace. Your father was a good man. Very intouch with god. He wanted peace within the world, So He went off to help stop it." Quinn smiled. "I'm sure he's being rewarded for it in heaven."

"I miss him." Charlie mumbled.

"I know baby. I do too." She stroked her daughters hair, whiping away the tears. Finally she pulled away and looked into Charlie's eyes, "Come on, Let's go watch a movie. We can do each others nails, eat sundays and make it a girls night. Diana is out with Maria."

Charlie nodded and followed her mother downstairs for their girls night.

* * *

Rebecka Puckerman pushed open the door to the moldy trailer her, her father and brother lived in. Her dad had been working tonight and was unable to come see her preform at sectionals. It's not like it mattered anyway, She didn't have a solo. Just like always.

She threw her coat on the dinky kitchen table and yelled out for her brother, "LUCAS!"

"What?" A boy who was a spitting image of Noah Puckerman asked, peering around the cornor.

"Is Dad home yet?"

"Nope. When he finished his shift at Food Lion, He was heading to his job at the bar. He wont be home till like, Ten."

Rebecka sighed, "Is there any food in the fridge?"

"No, Dad hasn't gotten his paycheck yet. No food till saturday."

Rebecka trugded into her room,her stomach empty. No need for the cheerio's master clense. It was very rare for someone to get a filling meal in the Puckerman household. Rebecka and Lucas's mother left when Rebecka was six. They hadn't heard of her since. Noah Puckerman had done everything in his power to keep his kids provided for. He worked two jobs, One at the local grocery store and the other at the bar. (Go to college kids!)

The brown haired girl flopped onto her creeky bed. She fell asleep instantly.

A few hours later, She woke up with something crawling up her leg. She looked down and saw a giant coachroach perched on her leg.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screetched running out of her room where her father was sitting on the couch.

"What? What is it?" Noah Puckerman asked.

"A bug. A big bug. On my leg." She cried.

"Oh gosh, Honey. I forgot, You asked to get your room debugged."

"Dad This is the third time in the past two weeks I have woken up with a bug on me. You need to call someone!" Rebecka begged

"We can't afford it! What would you rather have, Food or a bugless room?" Puck asked his daughter.

"A bugless room. Now Call someone!" Rebecka demanded. "I'm sleeping in your room tonight." She stormed off, angry with everything.

* * *

Naya looked at her sister, who was currently trying to pry their kitten from under there bed.

"Mr. Tubbington! Come out! Please!"

"Heather, He doesn't want to come out. It's nearly one in the morning, Can We please go to sleep?"

Heather frowned, "Fine..."

They layed down on their seperate beds, listening to the sound of sirens. Ah, Living in Lima Heights.

* * *

Lima, Ohio. What a wonderful place to live.


	8. Chapter 8

Luna walked up to Adam's locker and hugged him from behind. "Boo!"

Adam turned seeing it was her and pecked her quickly on the lips, "Hey Lu." He held out his arms, (His constant offer to carry her bag was sweet), but Luna waved him off, keeping her floral bookbag slung over one shoulder.

"My dads were pretty pissed about our solo." She commented casually.

"Mine too..."

"They want you and your family to come over for dinner on saturday." Luna told him.

Adam raised an eyebrow, "How much yelling did that take?"

"Enough for us to be late to dinner." She laughed, and ran a hand through her thick hair. "Do you think you could swing it?"

"For you? Of course." He kissed her again, before pulling away. "I got to get to class. Love you, See you in Glee!"

"Love you too!" Luna called after him, a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, A dark skinned hand had pushed Jayden Hudson against the locker, And the body connected to that hand was now staring into his chocolate eyes.

"Well?" Naya asked, wanting an answer to the unasked question.

Jayden opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a cold slushie straight to his face. Naya turned to see the football team, all grinning at the sight of Jayden, his band tee and skinny jeans covered in red dye number six. Standing in the middle, holding a slushie of his own, was none other than Jasper Hudson himself.

"Do it Hudson! Slushie the fag!" One of the larger ones yelled.

"Do you want to be one of us or not?" Another mocked.

Jasper looked at his brother, already dripping in slushie and took a deep breath before pitching the second slushie at him.

"I'm guessing that answered my question for me." She said softly.

"Jasper hasn't spoken a word to me since." He choked out. Of course his parents had been very accepting of him. They hadn't treated him any different since he had come out to them the previous weekend. Luna, having two dads of her own, just took to whistling at any hot guy that passed and yelling out 'HE'S SINGLE' when they looked at him. It was just Jasper that had the problem.

Jasper had been distancing himself from everyone in his family lately. Expecally his uncles, and now his brother.

Naya pulled out a black towel from her leather bag. "Don't rub. It will just make it sting."

Jayden patted his face dry, "Do you have experiance with these things?"

The Latina smiled sorrowfully, "Unfourtunately so. Having two moms doesn't really make me a popular person."

"But your beautiful."

Naya laughed, "You know, I might actually of taken that as a complement, Ya know if you weren't gay."

The boy looked offended, "Just because I'm attracted to guys, doesn't mean I don't recongize the beauty in girls...Anyway, Is the only reason you get bullied is because of your parentage?"

Naya shrugged and the two began walking the deserted hall (Everyone was in class now, The bell had rung) "I haven't ever really fit in here. In Lima, I'm like a bright red in a stretch of gray. People try and take you down for that here. Thats one of the reasons I get bullied. Heather's in the cheerio's, So she blends in with the gray. We arn't even techniqually sisters you know..." Naya told Jayden. "Our mothers only wanted two kids. But they wanted them to be the same age, and of course they wanted one of them to mother one. So they went to a sperm bank and both of them got pregnant. It's not that I don't love Heather, Or My Mother. I do. I just feel different than them. When I heard that you were moving to Lima, My heart leapt. Not because of you, even though your a great guy. But Your mother is my idol. She had drive and she got out of here. My Mama likes to tell me stories about her from when they were in glee club together. All she went through, It just amazes me."

Jayden started laughing causing Naya to frown. "What?" She asked. "What's so funny?" She demaned, smacking him with her notebook.

"I think that's the most positive thing I've ever heard pass those ruby red lips." He chortled.

"Your such a dork." Naya laughed.

The joking tone vanished as they passed the trophy case, the paused looking at the large Nationals trophy standing in the middle. The picture of the bottom was of the glee club, the last year they had won it. (2012, When their parents were in school)

Jayden looked at his uncles, Blaine's leather cladded body wrapped in a hug with Kurt. And his parents smiling so brightly in the camera.

Naya saw her mothers. Santana, Her true, biological mother was smiling hugely, holding Brittany's hand.

"Do you think I'll ever find love like them?"

Naya was shocked back to reality by the question, she turned to him and hugged his tightly. "Your an amazing little guy Jayden Hudson. You will find someone who will love you forever. You will raise adorable little babies and can sing 'The Cartoon Love Song!'

"The what?"

Naya's mouth dropped open, "It's done. I know what I'm singing in Glee Club this week." She turned on her heel and walked off down the hall.

Jayden raised an eyebrow and shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9

"Daddy, Papa, Please be polite to his parents." Luna said for the eight millionth time. Her voice was thick and warbled because she was currently putting on a coat of lip gloss.

"Yeah, Yeah, We'll behave." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Well I will behave. I like Adam. He's nice. And Brookelynn is a sweetie!" Charity added cheerfully, putting the forks down on the table.

"Do I really need to be here?" Dalton asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, We said a family dinner. Your father and I are giving him a chance." Kurt told his son, placing a salad in the middle of the table.

A knock on the door alerted the family that there guests were here, Luna tried to smooth down her runaway curls, but gave up and went to open the door. Little Brookelynn ran inside and hugged Charity's legs.

"Hi." Adam said, hugging Luna lightly.

"Ready for an akward night?" Luna joked.

"As long as your by my side." He kissed her on the lips.

"Ahem." A man that looked suprisingly like a meercat coughed, "Adam, This must be Luna."

The dark haired girl blushed, "Hi. Yes, I'm Luna Hummel-Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet your sirs."

"Much more polite than your father I see." Sebastain intoned.

"Pop!" Adam exclaimed.

"Sebastain, We said we would be nice. Come on." David said, leading his husband by the elbow into the kitchen where Kurt and Blaine were waiting.

For a moment or two the men just looked at each other, Blaine looked as if he would kill. Kurt just looked like he really had to poop.

"It's nice seeing you again David." Kurt said finally.

"And you Kurt."

"I wish I could say the same for you Blaine. Your clearly not the badass juvie kid anymore." Sebastain stated, smirking.

"Dad!"

"But your still the same meercat faced jackass you were." Blaine said, his face set in stone.

"Daddy!"

"Lets eat shall we?" Kurt suggested, sitting down in his seat next to Charity.

The families ate in silence, only the sound of forks and knifes scraping the plates cut through the akward silence.

"So, Mr. Smythe-Karofsky. What you can you tell me about my Daddy from high school? What did he like to do?" Luna asked, trying to make an attempt at conversation.

"Well the question is, Who _didn't _he like to do." Sebastain told Blaine's daughter.

"Sebastain!" David hissed, "We said, We. Would. Be. Polite."

"Adam, Did your Pops ever tell you how _he _ended up in juvie?" Blaine shot back.

"Daddy, Please stop." Luna moaned.

Kurt jumped up from his seat, "How about I go get the main course? Blaine, Care to help me?"

The married couple walked into their kitchen, Blaine grabbing the big turkey Kurt had made, and Kurt refiling the pitcher with tea. Before they entered back into the dining room, Kurt poked Blaine hard in the side.

"Behave." He mouthed, before pushing open the door.

"Turkey!" Brookelynn yelled.

"Shhh, Honey." David whispered to his daughter, "Calm down."

Kurt cracked a smile as he was sitting down, "It's fine. Charity used to do that all the time, only with Peanut Butter and Jelly."

"She still does that." Dalton laughed.

Everyone started chuckling, the mood lightening slightly.

"Brookelynn looks a lot like you Dave." Kurt commented, "Is she yours biologically?"

Luna shot a odd look at Adam, Was it normal for gay parents to talk about who was the biological parent?

David nodded, "Yes, She's mine. Her donor was Sebastain's sister. Bless her. She died after giving birth to Brookelynn."

Sebastain's face harden at the mention of his sister, "Speaking of sisters How's Nicotine?"

"Her name is Rachel." Blaine said, forcing himself to keep his tone pleasant.

"So your name is man whore?"

Blaine rose out of his seat slightly, causing Kurt to yank him down by his elbow. "No, Sebastain. Blaine's name is Blaine, just as it always has." Kurt told him through gritted teeth.

"SO, Who's Luna's biological father? She looks so much like both of you." David threw in, trying to stop his husband from sticking another one of his feet into his mouth.

"We used the swirl. We arn't quite sure." Kurt answered, his tone back to normal.

Kurt didn't seem to have a problem with David, and David didn't seem to have a problem with Kurt. It was just Blaine and Sebastain who had the bones to pick.

However at the mention of Luna's biological father, She looked down with a sense of unsteadyness. It wasn't because she wanted to know which one was her _true _dad, It was because she never knew her _true _mom.

"However, Charity is mine. Dalton is Blaine's. You know, Biologically speaking." Kurt winked at him, and the two laughed like old friends, causing both of their husbands to look at them with disgust.

"We adopted Adam. This nice teenage girl came to our door, alone and in labor. Of course We took her in, helped deliever the baby." He shot a knowing look at Sebastian, "If that doesn't test ones marriage, I don't know what will. Anyway, She insisted on us keeping the baby. She couldn't provide for it. However, She did make us promise to name him Adam Rafayelle. Something about his spanish heritage."

Luna grabbed Adam's hand under the table, It was clear he seemed uncomfortable talking about his birth mother, and Luna wanted to make sure He knew he wasn't alone.

Blaine smiled the evil smile he made when he was about to say something particularly evil, "Lucky for him, Wouldn't want him to be from a meercat biologically, Would we?"

Sebastain stood up in a rush, the chair making a loud sound as it was pushed back. His face was red with anger, he stormed out of the house. David shot a apoligentic glance at Kurt.

"I'm sorry. It was nice seeing you again. Come on guys." David beconed for his kids to follow as he left the house after his husband. Brookelynn followed behind, leaving only Adam lingering.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." He said akwardly, leaning down to kiss Luna's cheek. Once he had exited the house Luna stormed off to her room, clearly to upset the talk to her parents.

"Well...That went well." Kurt said.

"Luna's pissed." Blaine stated.

"Honestly Blaine...I don't see why she can't date him. The poor boy seems like a sweet guy. He'll treat her right." Kurt patted Blaine's shoulder, "We can't not let her do something just because of our mistakes in the past."

"I still say no."

"I overule you babe. Sorry, Got to go tell LuLu the good news." He kissed his cheek and walked off to go speak with their daughter.

* * *

"I say no."

"She's a polite girl Sebastain!" David said for the eigth millionth time. "She seems to really like Adam, Isn't that what we wanted?"

It was later that night and the two men were getting ready for bed. Sebastain was in the bathroom, ranting about the dinner they had.

"I want him to find someone with class. Look at what she was wearing tonight!" He was refering to the short black mini skirt and long sleves scoop neck white shirt Luna had been wearing.

"Luna was dressed with extreme taste tonight. It was halloween she was dressed like a slut." David sighed and layed back on the bed. "I think we should let him make his own choices."

"He's not dating her. End of Story."

David smiled into his pillow as Sebastain turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Oh Sebastian, Didn't he know that David wasn't going to listen to him?

* * *

Alright, So I need more reviews! Pleaseeee? Also, If I were to cast these parts to people, Her is who I would cast

Luna- The way Lea Michele looked when she was playing Tina, except a smaller nose, and curly (like Blaine curly hair)

Charity-Baliee Butterfield

Dalton-Asa Butterfield

Adam- Avan Jogia

Heather- Courtney Sodden

Naya- Jasmine V

Rebecka-Kendall Jenner

Charlie- Taylor Momsen

Maggie- Alison Stoner

Jayden & Jasper- Cameron Monaghan

Ari-Elle Fanning (Darker Hair)

Hope-Lauren Alania

Araon- Basically looks exactly like Mike.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day at Glee Club, The couple acted as if the previous night had not happened. They sat in the back of the choir room, holding hands just as they usually did. Jayden was waiting with baited breath to hear Naya's 'Cartoon Love Song'

Naya entered the room, a huge smile on her face. She sat down next to Jayden and poked him, "Ready for your love song?"

"Should I be?" He asked, slightly worried.

"Yes." She said, smiling.

Mr. Shue entered the room and clapped his hands together, "Who has something they want to present?"

"I do!" Naya cried, jumping up. She walked to the center of the room. "This is a song for Jayden. Who obviously has never seen Andy Pandy. Hit it."

_"Girl I love you, Like Pee loves Poo. _

_Girl I love you like a racist likes hating people of a certain race. _

_Girl, I want to make you my hoe. _

_Oh, That's right, Bitches hate being called hoes. _

_Girl I love you like, third world countries love homelessness, _

_And Girl, I love you like ugly people love lonelyness._

_Girl, I love you, Like last night I loved your mama. _

_I want to wear your bra, If that's cool. "_

Heather stood up and walked forward towards her sister, taking over the song for a rap.

_"Hold up mother mother fucker let me talk to your ass for a minute do you really want to get this girl. are you sure that your in it to win it? Alright then listen carefully. i got a phew tips for you. they say that chivalry is dead but here's what you gotta do you gotta say please first you dont wanna be a jerk then put your hand up her mutha'f**kin shirt then if shes cool with 2nd base then %^&^* her in the %&&#() (&* # $^^ & with hot sauce %^&*"_

Jayden's mouth dropped open. "Holy shit!" He blurted.

Everyone started laughing, like open, loud laughter. The two sisters were laughing now too, even Mr. Shue was laughing.

"You two, as amusing as that song was, I suggest that next time you pick something more appropreite."

* * *

Short Chap. Deal with it


	11. Chapter 11

Luna walked up to Adam's locker the next day and smiled, "Hey Sexy."

He shut the locker and smiled, but half-heartedly. Luna's smile dropped off her face and her attitude appeared. "Alright, What's up? You've been acting all werid since our families had dinner. Is it because of what my Daddy said? Because If it is, I swear, He's normally a very nice person."

"It's not about your Dad Lu. It's about MY dad, and mom." He looked down, his dark hair flopping over his forehead.

"You mean your birth parents?" Luna asked.

Adam nodded, and leaned against his locker, looking dejected. "I just wish I knew more."

Luna snuggled up close to him, "I know how you feel baby. Well, Sort of, I know that my father is one of two dudes. I have no clue about my mom."

"But you can always find your mother! All of your siblings are from the same mom. Your dads must have some sort of records somewhere."

"Well they have a big box of stuff in their closet. But Were forbidden to go in there. Something about us messing with Papa's designer clothes." She rolled her eyes.

"Both of my dads are gay. And I am 90% sure they own no designer clothing..."

"Well your dads arn't as awesome as mine, Duh." Luna said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course they are." Adam agreed, kissing her on the cheek, "Come on Beautiful, We've got to get to Glee Club."

* * *

"Hi." Araon Chang said to Maggie Hudson who was currently taking books out of her locker.

"Oh, Hi Araon." She responded, putting the books in her bag. "What can I help you with today?"

"Well...You know how we got the project in English class? The one where we have to write the short story and make it into a movie?"

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to team up. I have a really great idea, but I'm terrible at writing. So You could write it, I could direct it and Maybe we can get your sister to be our star." He looked down at his feet.

She smiled as she zipped up her bag. "I love that idea. Ari would love to star in one of our movies, and maybe we'll get extra credit for using someone from an actual movie." Suddenly a thought hit her, "I thought you were working with Charlie or Rebecka."

"No, They decided they wanted to work together. So I decided to work with the best writer in the class."

Maggie blushed, "Thanks."

"May I escourt you to Glee Club my lady?" Araon asked, offering her his arm.

She smiled and linked her arm in his, "Of course."

* * *

Everyone was in the choir room, waiting for Mr. Shue to come in. Naya and Jayden were talking and laughing in the cornor, Jasper was surrounded by Charlie, Rebecka and Heather. Hope was in the front row, reading a book, and Adam and Luna were in the back giggling and eskmio kissing, and Araon and Maggie had just entered the room.

"Attention New Directions! It has come to my mind that all of us arn't the best of friends." Mr. Shue stated, coming out of his office. "Which is quite a shock to me, Considering all but one of you guys parents were in this very club. And they were the best of friends."

"Actually Mr. Shue, My mother disliked Maggie, Jayden and Jasper's mother while they were in this club together." Charlie pointed out to her teacher.

"Was it because my father dumped her sorry ass for my mother?" Maggie shot back, glaring.

Luna's mouth dropped open, Maggie NEVER swore. It was just unheard of, let alone snapping at anyone.

"Your fathers the sorry ass who let my mother go." Charlie replied.

"Really? And what happened to your dad?" Maggie sneered.

The room went silent, everyone knew about what had happened to Charlie's father. Maggie's comment had crossed a line.

"Girls, Girls. Please, As I was saying. Since this club is about making friends, enjoying life. I have decided that you are each going to be paired up with someone you don't like very much. For the next month, Once a week, You will preform a song with them. At the end of the song, you have to be able to tell me three things you learned about them that week."

"Mr. Shue!" The group whined.

"No butts. Now listen, I'm calling out your partners. Jayden, I want you working with Araon. Jasper and Adam. Rebecka and Naya. Heather and Hope. Maggie and Charlie. and Luna, I want you to rotate in and out with Rebecka and Naya."

The kids moved to sit with there partners, The only one's not pissed by off by there partners were Jayden and Araon, Who didn't not like each other, just didn't know each other very well, and Hope and Heather. But by far the worst amount of anger was felt by Maggie and Charlie.

Maggie couldn't stand Charlie with her high ponytail and ugly polyester cheerio's uniform.

Charlie couldn't stand Maggie with her chunky black glasses and her green moleskin notebook.

Jasper couldn't stand Adam with his skater boy looks and ability to get away with anything, just because He had beaten him out for quarterback.

Adam couldn't stand Jasper and his homophobia.

Rebecka couldn't stand Luna for her annoying laugh and trashy clothes, She couldn't stand Naya for her loud voice and problem with sharing (Solos)

Naya couldn't stand Rebecka, the wanna be latina, She couldn't stand Luna for her constant need to butt into everyones buisness.

Hope didn't know Heather well enough to Judge, That's what her father always told her, never judge a book by it's cover. So Hope didn't hate Heather, She didn't like her either, and heather was just to dumb to formulate an opinion about someone she hardly knows the name of.

Araon didn't have a problem with Jayden, and even if he did he wouldn't made it know. Jayden had some respect for Araon, He had after all been the one to help him out of the porta potty the football team had trapped him in.

The club was in for a rough month.


	12. Chapter 12

Maggie was sitting at the counter, waiting for her partner to turn up. Both her parents were on set, So it was only the kids home. Araon and her were going to shoot the movie today, Maggie had finished the story and script last night.

"Maggie!" Ari called walking downstairs in costume. She was dressed as her character Bella, a young girl lost in New York city.

"What is it?"

"Is this costume good?" She was wearing a hand-knitted sweater in brown and green. She had on Demi's brown fingerless gloves and a regular pair of jeans.

"Yeah, You look fine." She said absently mindly. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Maggie told her sister, rushing to open the door.

"Hey." Araon smiled. "You ready?"

She nodded, "Yup. Ari is dressed and has her lines memorized."

"What about you, Do you have your song memorized?" He asked.

"M-My song?" Maggie stuttered.

"Yeah, Your singing 'Hey There Deliah.' at the end, When Bella finally finds her family."

"I don't feel comfortable singing for a movie that were going to have to show the whole class." Maggie told him.

"You'll do fine. I believe in you." He hugged her for a moment and then let her go just as quickly.

"Maybe we could get Luna to sing it?"

"Nope. Come on. We've got to get shooting." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out to his car, Ari at their feet.

* * *

"How do you think the kids are doing?" Rachel asked her husband.

"Ari was going to go with Maggie, Shooting the movie for school." Finn told her.

"I feel like we haven't gotten to spend much time with them since we started the movie."

Finn hugged her, "How about we take them to dinner tonight? A big family dinner?"

"Finn! Rachel! We need you on set!" The director yelled.

Rachel nodded, "That's a great Idea honey. Come on."

She pulled him out of their trailer and into the movie lot. They were working on the new movie, _'Love for the Lonely.' _In which Rachel was playing Lola Langdon, a single elementary school teacher who's the teacher of Ryan Smith, The son of the single father Jackson Smith, who was being played by Finn. After Ryan gets in trouble multiple times, Jackson comes to meet his teacher and the two eventually fall in love.

The married couple walked on set of the classroom, They were going to film the parent teacher conferince scene.

"And...ACTION!"

Rachel turned around from the whiteboard and sat at her desk, "Mr. Smith, I called you here today to talk about Ryan...He seems to be a bit...of a distraction."

"How so?" Finn asked her.

"Well...Setting off a stinkbomb doesn't exactly keep the class focused." She laughed.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Langdon-"

"Please call me Lola."

"Lola, I'm so sorry. Ryan's been having trouble ever since his mother and I split up." Finn smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright, Just talk with him, Alright?"

"I will."

"He's out in the hall.'

Finn stood up and nodded, "Alright, Thank you."

"CUT!"

"Nice job Honey." Rachel complimented her husband.

"And You as well."

Finn extended his arm, "Shall we go to lunch?"

Rachel linked her arm in his, "We shall."

* * *

"Are Daddy and Papa gone?" Luna asked Charity.

"Yeah. They are in the recording studio, recording one of Daddy's new songs." She replied.

"Alright, Good, You keep watch. I'm gonna go look through their closests."

"Luna, Papa has forbidden us to go anywhere near his closets!" Charity gasped.

"Its for our own good Char. Just tell me if they come home, Alright?" Luna smiled at her sister, "I'll give you a dollar."

"Fine."

Luna snuck into her fathers room, and turned on the lights for the closet. She pushed aside the clothes to reveal a door. She opened it and crawled inside, flipping on the lights. It was a small room almost completely filled with boxes. She pulled one off the top, labeled Luna. She took a deep breath and opened the lid.

Inside was everything related to Luna, Her report cards, school projects, tropheys and other doctuments. She shifted through the papers until she found the one she was looking for. On the paper was the information about the surrogate.

Her name was Alyssa DeLuis. Attached to the document was a picture, She had long brown hair and her eyes were the exact same color as Luna's. There was her phone number at the bottom of the paper, She quickly scribbled it on her hand and shoved the stuff back into the box, exiting the closet.


	13. Chapter 13

"Did you get it?" Luna asked Adam the next day in Glee Club.

He waved a piece of paper in the air, "I've got it alright. Alexandria Sanchez. Did you get yours?"

"Alyssa DeLuis, She lives in New York." She told her boyfriend.

"Well, The only adress I found is in Toronto. How about we go this weekend?" He suggested.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Alright, First group up for the partner assignment is Charlie and Maggie. You two have the floor." Mr. Shue told the class.

The two girls walked to the front of the class, The blonde in her cheerio uniform and The Brunette in her chunky black glasses, the two couldn't look any different.

"We chose a song that both of our parents sang in glee club when they were our age." Charlie told the class. "During their senior year, When they were given a similar assignment to the one we were given last class." She took a deep breath as the music began to sing.

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes _  
_Make you feel unpretty too_  
_I was _  
_told I was beautiful_  
_But what does that mean to you_  
_Look into the mirror _  
_who inside there_  
_The one with the long hair_  
_Same old me again today_

Maggie looked at the blonde cheerio, and then back to the club, before singing her own part.

_My outsides are cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm  
through  
Its because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But its all the  
same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin_

The two closed their eyes similtaniously, singing there parts. Their voices molded together exactly like their mothers had when they had last preformed it.

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_  
_You can fix your nose if you says _  
_so_  
_You can buy all the make-up that mac can make_  
_But if you can't look _  
_inside you_  
_Find out who am i to_  
_Be in a position to make me feel so damn _  
_unpretty_

_I feel pretty_  
_Oh so pretty_  
_I feel pretty and witty and _  
_bright_

_Never insecure until I met you_  
_Now I'm being stupid_  
_I used _  
_to be so cute to me_  
_Just a little bit skinny_  
_Why do I look to all these _  
_things_  
_To keep you happy_  
_Maybe get rid of you_  
_And then I'll get back to _  
_me_

The song finished up and the club applauded for the two. Mr. Shue was smiling, "That was great you two. Now...For the second part can you each tell me three facts you learned about each other this week?"

"Well...Charlie's favorite good is nutella, She can do amazing backflip, and her favorite movie is 'Mama Mia.' " Maggie told her class.

"And Maggie wants one of her plays to be preformed on broadway, She's a vegan, and Her favorite poet Robert Frost."

"And Do you two believe that you have gained a new respect for one another during this assignment?" Their teacher asked.

Maggie bit her lip and looked at the blonde girl, "I think...That Charlie and I can get over the problem our parents had with each other and show a decentcey to one another."

Mr. Shue smiled, "Good Job you guys. That was exactly what I was hoping for."

* * *

Luna was pacing back and forth in her kitchen, waiting for Adam to come pick her up. She had her bag slung over her shoulder, for she didn't know how long they would be gone. Her fathers were visiting her grandfather with Dalton and Charity. She had told them that she had to much homework to do, so they had allowed her to stay home. The door opened and Adam poked his head in.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be. I feel awful, My fathers are going to murder me." Luna said, frowning.

"It'll be worth it. You want to meet your mother. It doesn't mean your love your fathers anyless." Adam told her comfortingly.

"I still feel guiltly."

"I know... I do too. But It'll be worth it, Now come on." Adam took her hand, and pulled him out to his car where the two started their journey to Toronto where they would hopefully find Adam's biological mother.

* * *

"Luna! Were home!" Kurt yelled, opening the door to his house. When he didn't get a reply he called her name out again, "Luna?"

"What's the matter Glinda?" Blaine asked, entering the house.

"Luna isn't responding." Kurt told him, a hint of worry coloring his tone.

"She's probley in her room, listening to music." Blaine said, pushing past him, Dalton and Charity behind him. He walked down the hall to Luna's room and pushed open the door, revealing Luna's empty room. There was a purple note on the bed and Blaine went and picked it up.

_Dear Papa and Daddy, _

_I am so sorry. Adam and I went to go find our biological mothers. Please, Please, Please, Don't flip out. As soon we find them, We'll be straight home and you can ground me until I have kids of my own. I love you so much. _

_xoxox-Luna_

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled back to his husband, "You might want to see this."


	14. Chapter 14

"We should've insisted on taking her with us, Now she's off with that boy!" Kurt said, sitting down at the counter. "Dalton and Charity know about my Dad. We were going to take Luna back later tonight. After all, the doctors told us they didn't know how long he has left. Now she's gone, and we don't know If she'll be able to even get to say goodbye." He was in near tears now, his head in his hands.

Blaine sat down next to him and rubbed his back soothingly, "We can leave Dalton and Charity with Rachel. We know that Alyssa is in New York, So we can just travel up there and find her."

"But their going to find Adam's mother too..."

"Well I guess were going to have to call David and the Meercat."

* * *

"DAVID! Adam's gone! He left! With that ruddy little bitch." Sebastain raged, running into the kitchen.

"Sebastain, Language Please." David responded, gesturing to Brookelynn who was sitting in her high chair. "Now, Please, tell me the full story."

Sebastain threw the note Adam had left at David, who picked it up and read it.

_Pops&Dad_

_Listen, I've been hearing way to much lately about my biological parents. I think It's time I sent of to find them. I promise I'll come back. I would never leave you guys. I just need to meet them, to know why They gave me up. I promise you can ground me as long as you want when I get back. Luna's coming too, So I won't be alone. I love you guys. _

_Adam_

At that moment, The phone rang. David went to pick it up, "Hello?"

"David?" He recongized Kurt's voice.

"Kurt, Now Is really not the time." He said, fighting to keep his voice from shaking.

"I assume Adam left you a note aswell?" Kurt said to the burly man over the phone.

"He did, And I says he left with your daughter."

"Yes, Well, It says on Luna's note she left with your son. It also said that they were looking for their mothers. Now, We know that Luna's surrogate is living in New York City. Where's Adam's biological mother living?"

"All we have is her location from when We offically adopted Adam. She was living in Toronto, but visiting family in Lima when she had Adam." David told him.

"Tell him that his daughter is a cold hearted bitch for stealing our son!" Sebastain yelled into the phone.

"Sebastain, I love you, But please, Shut up." David told his husband, "Are you going off looking for them?"

"Blaine and I are going yes. We'll bring Adam back home, alright?" Kurt promised.

"You better. I'm trusting you Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

* * *

"Thanks again Rach." Blaine said, hugging his sister.

"It's no problem Blaine. Go find Luna. I'll watch Charity and Dalton." The brunette told the couple infront of her.

Kurt leaned down to his childern, "You two have to behave for Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn, Alright?"

"Papa is Luna going to come home?" Charity asked in a small voice.

"Of course honey, Daddy and I are going to find her." Kurt told the third grader.

"If you don't find her...Can I have her room?" Dalton asked.

Kurt frowned and pushed his son's shoulder playfully, "Behave Dalton." He stood up and hugged his sister in law, "Thank you Rachel."

"It's no problem, as I said."

* * *

Hope Abrhams walked up to the house of Rebecka Puckerman. The pair were going to work on their glee club project today at Rebecka's house.(They had to change partners around for Luna's disapearnce, and Heather had gotten sick.) Hope's father was on a date that night and after the party on Halloween had forbidden Hope from having friends over when he wasnt home.

She walked up and knocked on the door, rocking back in forth on her heels. In a minute, the door opened, revealing Rebecka. She had her brown hair tied into a side braid and was wearing a batman tee shirt and very short denium shorts.

"Hi." Rebecka said, "Come on in. Naya should be here soon enough." She moved aside to let Hope inside. Hope walked into the dingy trailer and followed the brunette into her bedroom.

"Your room is very pretty." Hope compliment the girl.

"Don't just try complimenting me to break the ice. I know my house is a dump." Rebecka told her, her voice could cut glass.

"I'm not going to be rude to you Rebecka no matter how rude you are to me." Hope said quietly, sitting next to her on the creeky bed.

"Why are you so nice to everyone?" Rebecka asked.

"Because I know what it's like to feel like garbage. After my mother died...I felt like I couldn't wake up in the morning." Hope told the girl.

"My mother left you know..."

"I heard...Your dad is actually friends with my father." She scooted closer to the cheerio, "I honestly think we have more in common than you think. Your a very pretty girl Rebecka."

Rebecka blushed, "Thank you Hope."

The two looked at each other and They both leaned forward at the same time, Their lips touching.

Fireworks exploded inside both girls heads. Hope pushed the girl backward, deepening the kiss. Rebecka made no objection.

Hope had never classified herself as a lesbian, She fell for the person, not the gender.

Rebecka, deep down had always known. She had always been to fearful to come out.

Hope pulled back and looked down at the girl beneith her. She scrambled away, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry."

Rebecka pushed herself up off the bed and looked at the girl, "Are you..?"

"I fall inlove with the person. Not the gender." Hope said to her softly. "And You?"

"Yes... I am."

"Why haven't you ever come out? Its nothing to be ashamed of Becka." Hope told the brunette who was standing with her back turned to Hope.

"I'm a co-captian of the Cheerio's Hope! I can't just tell everyone about this! I'm already in glee club. I don't know if I can. I can't handle the slushies." It sounded as if she was crying.

Hope ran forward and turned the girl around, Tears were streaming down her face and Hope wiped them away with her thumb, "Don't cry Becka."

"I want to be with you Hope...I do. Your a sweet girl. But I just can't come out."

Hope kissed her on the cheek, "I won't force you too."

Naya's face split into a smile from where she was listening through the door. Payback was going to be sweet.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you ready?" Adam asked, pulling up to the adress where Luna's surrogate was supposed to live.

"As I'll ever be, Come on lets go." Luna got out of the car and looked at the rundown house. She linked arms with Adam and walked up to the house, knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" A rough voice yelled.

"L-Luna Hummel-Anderson, and Adam Smythe-Karofsky." She replied, her voice shaking a bit.

The door creeked opened, Revealing a fourty something year old lady with stringy brown hair, "Luna? You don't happen to be the daughter of Kurt and Blaine do you?"

"The very same m'am. If I could just come in-"

The door burst open, reveiling a dirty women smiling grandly, "Please, Come in, Come in, Both of you." The couple entered the house, looking around at the broken windows and dust. The women turned to Luna and looked at her with hungry eyes, "I've been looking for you my sweetheart. How I've been hoping I would find you."

"It's safe to assume you are Alyssa DeLuis?" Adam asked sharply.

"The same. Please, Sit, Sit." She gestured for the pair to sit in old whicker chairs. "I must say I expected the gays to raise you better." She started circling Luna, tapping her chin, "You show up with some boy, dressed like a slut. Is that what you are my dear? Did your daddys kick you out? Did you sleep with this boy, Get pregnant and then they kicked you out so you came running to me?"

"No. No. Not at all." Luna began, but was cut off by a sharp slap to her face.

"You Liar. I can smell the cheap whore sent rushing off of you. The lord faces you today, To relinquish you of your sins!" She hissed.

Adam was rising from his seat, "Don't touch her." He said quietly.

"Smythe-Karofsky You said? Another child of satan."

"You think just because our parents are in a same sex relationship were childern of satan?" Adam asked incrediously.

"Not think. I know." Alyssa said.

"But you gave birth to all of my siblings!" Luna exclaimed.

Another smack ran through the house, "SILENCE YOU FILTHY SWINE! I do not like being reminded of my wrong doing of the lord. That was before The Lord touched me. Showed me the error of my ways."

"I thought I said not to touch her!" Adam roared, charging forward, only for Alyssa to throw him through a wall, knocking him unconcious.

"ADAM!" Luna screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Please, M'am. Just let us go. We won't bug you anyore. P-Please." She sobbed.

"You are not leaving my precious, No, You are staying." The dirty women said evily, grabbing Luna by her hair and dragging her to another room.

"What do we have to do in order to leave? Please, Don't hurt us." Luna begged.

"I must cleanse you. Save you from your ways." The women told Luna, throwing her into a cornor.

Luna could feel blood trickling from a cut on her forehead, and blood from the inside of her mouth. She tried to keep her sobs silent, but was failing miserably. Alyssa smiled and walked forward grabbing her by the hair again.

"Your fathers can sing, Can't they? Sing then, Show me your pretty voice." She commanded. Luna bit her tounge, refusing to sing. Alyssa threw her against the wall, "SING!"

Luna sang through the tears, her sweet voice shaking.

_"I wanna be where the people are. _

_I wanna see them, See them dancing. _

_Walking around on those, What do you call them again...Feet."_

Her voice broke on feet, causing Alyssa to kick her in the side. "Your not even as talented as your sinful fathers. No reason to spare you."

"P-Please." Her broken voice begged.

Another kick to her ribs, "You are a disgrace. You should burn in hell."

"PLEASE!" She screamed out.

But Alyssa had left the room, locking Luna inside.

* * *

Adam pulled himself out of the ruins of the wall Alyssa had thrown him through. He listened for a moment.

"PLEASE!" He heard Luna yelled and then the locking of a door, footsteps down the hall.

What should he do? He knew he couldn't handle her alone, and if he tried it was likely him nor Luna would ever get help. He had seconds left to make his decision.

"I'm Sorry Luna." He whispered, dashing out of the house and into his car. He drove without stopping to the nearest building, running inside and demanding to use a telephone. He dialed the number, having to hang up and retry multiple time for he had dialed the wrong number.

"Hello, Blaine Hummel-Anderson speaking." Luna's father voice said over the phone.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson, It's Adam. We need your help, Now." He rushed out.

Blaine leaned over to Kurt, "It's Adam."

"Is Luna with him?" Kurt asked from the wheel, "Ask him if Luna's with him."

"Is Luna with you?" Blaine asked.

"No. We went to go find her birth mother. She...She took Luna. She's insane, Screaming about us being the childern of Satan. Luna was screaming in pain, A-And she sounded like she was in pain."

Blaine practically dropped his phone, "She's tourturing my daughter. Are you alright Adam?"

"I'm fine, But Luna-"

"Were on our way right Now Adam. We'll bring her home." Blaine assured him, hanging up the phone and looking at his husband.

"What's the matter, Who's tourturing your daughter?" Kurt asked, confused.

"They went to see Alyssa. Apparently she had a change of heart about same sex marriages." He responded his voice cold.

"Oh god, Is Luna..?" Kurt couldn't finish the thought.

"I don't know, But were going there now and getting her, Dead or Alive."

"Blaine, Were over five hours away. Even if she's alive now, She could be dead by the time we get there." Kurt cried out, stomping on the speed petal.

"That doesn't matter Kurt! Just drive!" Blaine said, his hands clenching the armrests.

* * *

Luna's head burst out of the water, choking and sputtering, "Please, Stop." She begged.

"The holy water will cleanse you." Alyssa insisted, forcing her head back under the water.

When she was let up she gasped for air, spitting out the water. She noticed the water was now tinged red with her blood. This made her feel sick, only causing her to barf into the water. Alyssa pulled away disgusted.

"Thats gross, Barfing into holy water. You ungrateful little bitch." She hissed, slapping her numb face. She left the bathroom, Luna was alone, sick, bloody, dirty, wet and cold.

"Daddy...Papa, Please." She wimpered, before passing out on the dirty floor.

* * *

**Alright, First, I would just like everyone to know that I am not a God Hater. Infact, I was just confirmed on Friday, So this isn't about a hating god thing. I actually got this idea from a Buffy the Vampire Slayer Episode. Where an elderly lady was very jesus orinated and tourtured her adopted childern because she thought it was her duty to god. Anyway, This is not in anyway ment to be disrespectful to any christians. If anything its more Stranger Danger oriented, Because they had no idea what Luna's mother was going to be like.  
**

**So in finish, Please Review! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

Hope fumbled with her keys, Rebecka at her heels.

"Is your dad going to be home?" The brunette asked.

Hope shrugged, "I don't know. If he is, He won't bug us." She pushed open the door, "Dad?" She yelled.

"In here!"

Hope gestured for Rebecka to follow her into the living room.

"Hey Dad, This is Rebecka Puckerman." Hope said, gesturing to the cheerio.

"Your Noah Puckerman's daughter, Am I correct?" Artie Abrahms asked.

Becka nodded, "Yes sir. Hope and I are working on a project for Glee Club."

"Artie?" A voice from down the hall called.

"Who's that?" Hope asked, turning in the direction of the voice.

Quinn Fabray entered the living room and smiled at the two girls, "Hi Hope. I heard you sing at sectionals, You were amazing."

"Thanks." She responded and turned her attention back to her father, "What is she doing here?"

"Hope, This is Ms. Fabray. She's my new girlfriend." Artie told his daughter.

"What?" Hope exclaimed.

"I know you and Charlie are good friends, I promise this won't be werid-" Quinn started.

"No! No, Dad, No! No!" Hope cried, running upstairs to her room.

Becka rocked back and forth on her heels, "Well...I guess I'll go talk to Hope." She said akwardly, running after Hope.

She walked to the door with Hope written on it, She knocked gently.

"Hope? It's Becka. Let me in."

The door creeked open revealing a tear streaked Hope. Becka pushed herself inside and wrapped the girl in a hug, "Don't cry beautiful."

"My Mom only died a year ago. He's already gotten over her." She sniffed.

"Don't say that Hope. Ms. Fabray is actually very nice, Give her a chance."

"But, Charlie is so mean. How can she be nice?" Hope cried out.

"You thought I was mean." The cheerio pointed out.

"But that was before I got to know you, Not to mention You are kind of mean Becka..."

Rebecka gasped, "I am offended by that!"

Hope laughed and pushed her shoulder playfully, "You know I mean that in the best way possible."

"Of course you do Baby." Becka responded, kissing her on the lips and tackling her on the bed.

* * *

While Glee's Newest Couple was flirting carelessly in Hope's Bedroom, Luna was crouched on the dirty floor of her birthmothers bathroom, trying to keep from crying her eyes out.

The door burst open, Revealing a new person. Her father, Kurt was standing in the doorway, Blaine behind him, holding a struggling Alyssa.

"Get off me you spawn of Satan!" She was crying.

Kurt rushed forward and pushed his daughters hair from her eyes, "Oh my god, Luna are you alright?"

Luna nodded in response, not ready to speak yet. Blaine pushed the woman forward in order to see the extremeties of his daughter injuries. He saw the dried blood on her forehead, The bruises on her cheeks and the marks on her arms. He looked at Alyssa with flames in his eyes.

"You better be lucky I'm allowing the police to deal with you." He growled.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "We need to get Luna to a hospital."

They heard the police sirens, and then the police men came barreling in. Blaine handed Alyssa off to them and picked up Luna who had just passed out.

The married couple rushed her out to the car where the rushed her to the nearest hospital.

"Nurse, I need someone to see my daughter right away." Blaine demanded, carrying his daughter inside.

The nurse looked up from her magazine, and saw the condition Luna was in. "Right away sir." She pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it, "We have a code blue on ground floor. Code Blue!"

Luna was rushed on a stretcher and pushed down the hall, with Kurt and Blainet trailing after them, "Is she going to be okay?" Kurt asked.

One of the nurses turned to speak to him, and gasped, "Your Kurt Hummel-Anderson! Broadway legend."

"Yes, I am. And that's my daughter, _Is she going to be okay?"_ Kurt demanded.

The young nurse nodded, "She should be okay. Were sending her into x-rays to see if anything is broken."

Blaine frowned, "When will we be able to see her?"

"Well...It should take about a hour or so to check her out. We'll call you then." She walked away, leaving Blaine fuming.

"She's going to die. I am going to _kill _that woman."

* * *

"Hello New Directions!" Mr. Shue said, "Up this week we have Naya, Hope and Rebecka!"

The three girls walked up to the front of the class. Naya with confidence, Rebecka with her head held high, and Hope with her cheeks red.

"Were going to be singing, 'Drift' By Emily Osment." Naya told the club, smiling radiantly. The music began as she started her part.

_I am just another number_  
_Stack me up I'll crumble_  
_And drift along_

_I am just another nothing_  
_Light me up I'll fall in_  
_And then be gone_

Naya nodded her head to Hope, letting her know it was her time to shine.

_Lalay lalay lalay_  
_Oh_  
_Lalay lalay lalay_  
_Oh_  
_Lalay lalay lalay_  
_Oh_

_I am well suited _  
_for erasing_  
_Fading into hazy_  
_I'm sinking strong_

Hope winked at Becka as she walked forward and sang her part.

_And then it's all  
over and done_

Lalay lalay lalay  
Oh  
Lalay  
lalay lalay  
Oh  
Lalay lalay lalay  
Oh

Lalay lalay  
lalay  
Oh

Well suited for erasing  
Lalay lalay lalay  
Oh

The three sang the last part together, their voice strong and pure.

_I'm sinking _  
_strong_

The class exploded in applause, Mr. Shue let out one of his signature Yeahs! Before asking for the next part of the assignment.

"Well Mr. Shue, I learned that Naya's just like her mother, Loves the Late Amy Whinehouse, Her favorite color is black because it acctuates her looks and She can't leave the house without her fake eyelashes. Hope's favorite movie is Phantom of the Opera, Her favorite color is pink and She was named Hope, even though her mother wanted to name her Ginger." Rebecka shared with the class.

"And I learned that Becka's favorite superhero is batman, She is practically obsessed with eating strawberries and she is deathly afraid of anytype of bug. Naya, She prefers blueberries, She loves to broadway and her favorite show is 'Funny Girl.'."

Naya smirked, "I observed that Hope's favorite book is 'Hold Still.' Her favorite author is JK Rowling, and she loves to write poetry. I learned about Rebecka that Her mother left her when she was younger, She lives in a dump and What was the last one? Oh yeah, She's a **lesbian**."


	17. Chapter 17

Rebecka rushed out of Glee Club in tears, Hope at her feet. The whole club hadn't said a word since Naya had outed Rebecka, They were all in too much shock.

Finally, Mr. Shue spoke up, "Naya, Principals Office. Now."

The Latina smirked and crossed her arms, marching out of the choir room, to the principal's office, Her head held high.

Meanwhile, Hope was standing outside of the bathroom stall Rebecka was crying her eyes out in.

"Becka, Come on. Come out so we can talk." She pleaded.

"No!" She sobbed.

"Come on, No one in Glee Club is going to judge you!" Hope said.

The bathroom door flung open, revealing the tear streaked Rebecka, "You don't think so? Because Jasper treats Jayden differently because _he's _gay. Not to mention Charlie is very homophobic, and she's _ supposed _to be my best friend!"

Hope frowned, and pulled the girl to the sink where she wet a paper towel and started dabbing at her tear streaked cheeks, "If they judge you, Then they arn't worth your friendship. "

* * *

"This is ridiculus! Why am I here?" Naya demanded.

"Naya, You outed Rebecka!" Mr. Shue told the girl.

"You _what?_" Santana exclaimed, turning to look at her daughter, "Naya Marie Lopez-Pierce! Why in the world would you do that to someone?"

"You don't know how many times she's made fun of me for having two mothers! Mami, It's not like I outed her to the whole school!" Naya told her mother defensively.

"Naya, I don't care _what _she did! I was outed in high school. It never feels good, no matter how you justify it!" Santana said.

Naya hung her head, "I'm Sorry Mami."

"Don't say sorry to me mi hermana, You need to go apologize to this Rebecka."

* * *

"Luna? Are you awake?" Kurt asked, opening the door to his daughters hospital room.

Luna nodded, as Kurt came to sit on the edge of her bed.

"How's your head?" Blaine asked, sitting in the chair beside her bed.

She shrugged and looked down at her hands. The doctor came into the hospital room, pulling Kurt and Blaine out into the hall.

"How bad is she?" Blaine demanded.

"Well, She needed some stitches on that cut, and she broke her leg. But my main concern is her voice..."

"What's the matter with her voice?" Kurt questioned.

"It's the matter of getting her to speak, She ca-"

"Did she lose her voice? Did she damage her vocal chords?" Blaine asked, urgently.

"No, It's not that. It-"

"Then why can't she speak?" Kurt interrupted.

"_I'm getting there. _It's not that she _can't_ speak. It's that she won't." The doctor finished.

"Why won't she speak?"

"Normally, After a tramatic experience, People can shut themselves off, or in the instance, The women treated Luna as if she was dirt. She may not feel herself worthy of speech."

"But that's ridiculous!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Your daughter may be different. Go in there and try and get her to speak. It'll be much better for her in the long run if you can." The doctor insisted, walking off down the hall.

The two men looked at each other, before opening the door to their daughters room again.

* * *

"Your projects are due today everyone!" Araon and Maggie's English teacher told the class.

Araon gave Maggie a thumbs up, when the teacher had turned away. She blushed, as the teacher pulled up the pairs project.

"Up first, Araon Chang and Maggie Hudson's!"

The video started, Maggie's voice pouring out of the speakers.

_Hey there Delilah_  
_What's it like in New York City?_  
_I'm a thousand miles away_  
_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_  
_Yes you do_  
_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_  
_I swear it's true_

A groan came from the back of the classroom, "Turn it off!"

"We don't want to hear that girl whine!" Another voice yelled.

The door to the classroom opened, "Ms. Charmont?"

The teacher stood up, "Yes?"

"You have a new student." The office lady moved aside, revealing a medium height dark haired girl. "Her name is Lucky St. James. Her and Her brother just moved here from New York City."

The small girl smiled brightly, "I heard the song that was just playing. Who ever was singing, was amazing."

Maggie smiled, She thought she was going to like this girl.

* * *

The door to Jayden's classroom opened, revealing the elderly lady from the office.

"Mr. Ellis? Your new student just got here."

The balding man stopped in the middle of his lecture, "Ah yes, Lance St. James. The twin. Come on in." He gestured for the boy to come into the classroom. The boy walked forward, He had brown curls that fell into his face. His flannel shirt was black and red and there were several holes in his jeans. He was carrying his bookbag, but also a guitar case. "You can sit with Jayden. The one with the band tee shirt."

Lance slid into the seat next to Jayden and smiled at him, "Jayden...That's a nice name. It's nice to meet you. Do you know where I can practice my music?"

Jayden smiled, "I know a place."


	18. Chapter 18

Luna hobbled into her school, Adam at her side, carrying her bookbag. They had insisted that their fathers bring them to school for Glee Club, Knowing the club would be worried sick. Adam hugged her gently before they walked into the choir room.

"LUNA!" The entire club yelled, rushing forward to hug their classmate. Adam noticed everyone had gotten up except for two people, Twins by the look of it. They were off to the side, The boy had a guitar in his arms and was strumming it carelessly, but still creating a tune. The girl was twirling her dark hair around her fingers, looking slightly lost.

Mr. Shue walked in a gave Luna a hug, "Were glad to have you back Luna. Now, Take a seat. We've got some new people to adution!"

Luna nodded and hobbled over to her seat, where she sat down. Mr. Shue continued speaking, "So, We have two new people. Lucky and Lance St. James. Siblings?"

"Twins." Lucky corrected.

"Well, Which of you will be going first?"

Lucky looked at her brother who nodded his head for her to go. "Me I guess."

Mr. Shue smiled kindly, "And what will you be singing?"

"Concrete Angel, By Martina McBride." She responded.

"Take it away."

Lucky looked down at her feet as the piano began to play.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_  
_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_  
_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_  
_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

She looked over to her brother, who flashed her a wide smile and a thumbs up. Luna smiled softly and rested her head on Adam's shoulder as Lucky continued her song.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_  
_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_  
_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_  
_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

The music drifted to an end. Lucky smiled widely at the group and stumbled back to her seat. Lance got up and strode to the place his sister had just left. He pulled up a stool and sat down with his guitar in his lap.

"Well, I'm Lance. And I'm going to sing, 'Sunrise' by The Who."

He started strumming on his guitar and Jayden leaned forward to get a better view of the attractive boy.

_You take away the breath I was keeping for sunrise_  
_You appear and the morning _  
_looks drab in my eyes_  
_And then again I'll turn down love_  
_Having seen you _  
_again_  
_Once more you'll disappear_  
_My morning put to shame_

_Sometimes _  
_I fear that this will go on my life through_  
_Each day I spend in an echoed _  
_vision of you_  
_And then again I'll turn down love_  
_Remembering your _  
_smile_  
_My every day is spent_  
_Thinking of you all the while_

Naya leaned over to Jayden and whispered in his ear, "When you two start dating _please _do not start calling him Lancelot."

"W-What?" Jayden sputtered.

"Shut up Lover Boy and listen."

_The times I've let myself down_  
_My head's spinning 'round_  
_My eyes see only you_  
_The chances I've lost_  
_Opportunities tossed_  
_Away and into the blue_

_You take away the breath I was keeping for sunrise_  
_You appear and the morning looks drab in my eyes_  
_And then again I'll turn down love_  
_Having seen you again_  
_Then again you'll disappear_  
_My morning put to shame_

He finished the last bit on his guitar and then looked up, His blue eyes sparkling.

Jayden started clapping right away, then noticing that no one else was clapping, stopped abruptly and blushed furiously.

"Well... I think I speak for all of us when I say, Welcome to New Directions St. James Siblings!" Mr. Shue said, excitedly.

* * *

"Mom, What do you know about the St. James's?" Jayden asked his mother over dinner that night.

"St. James?" She repeated, taking a sip of water.

"Yeah, There are new Twins in the glee club, Both of their parents were on broadway. I think their names were Jesse and Harmony?"

"Yeah, That's what Lucky told me." Maggie added, sitting down at the table.

Rachel thought about it for a moment, She remembered Jesse St. James alright. They had dated for a short while in High School. But she doudted her childern would want to know that. The Name Harmony stuck out, but she couldn't remeber where from.

"Wasn't Harmony your understudy in one of your shows?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded, "Oh yeah. I remember her." She didn't want to really go into to details about Harmony, for their experiance together hadn't been the best.

"Well, How was she? Because Lance is simply amazing." Jayden gushed.

"Ohhh, Looks like someone has a crush!" Ari giggled.

"I do not!" Jayden said defensively.

But he was lying.


	19. Chapter 19

Jayden was standing by his locker, putting his books in his bag, when He was hit by the slushie.

"Careful, Don't get to close! Don't wanna catch the gay!" One of his attackers yelled.

"You just come from a whole fucking gay family don't you fag?" Another added.

"Hey!" Another voice yelled, rushing forward from the crowd who had gathered to watch. "What are you doing?" It demanded.

Jayden blinked through the ice to see his savior, It was Lance St. James, In his signature flannel and holey jeans. "Lance, It's not a big deal." Jayden muttered, wiping the slushie chunks from his head.

Lance ignored him and looked back at the football players who had thrown the slushie, waiting for an answer. "Well?" He demanded.

One guy looked at him for a moment and then broke into laughter, "Your that St. James kid! He's just as gay as Hudson!"

The biggest one smiled as well, "How about we teach these queers what happens when they mess with the football team."

They grabbed the two boys roughly and carried them outside to the back of the school where the dumpsters were. They roughly threw them inside and ran off before they could get caught.

Jayden sighed, "I was wondering when this was going to happen again."

Lance sat up in the garbage and looked at the boy laying in the garbage next to him, "You mean this happens _often_?"

Jayden raised an eyebrow, "Well considering I'm _gay _and I'm in _glee club_, Yeah, It's practically expected."

"God, I'm screwed."

"So it's true? I mean that...your gay." Jayden hoped he wasn't being to straight forward.

"Yup. We had to move _because _of the bullies at my last school."

Jayden sat up next to Lance, "Well, At least here You'll have the glee club. Were like the rainbow flag carriers. Theres, Me, You, Rebecka and Sort of Hope, She's bi."

Lance laughed, "Your an interesting dude Jayden."

* * *

Hope looked across the dinner table where Charlie Fabray was sitting.

The Fabrays and Abrams had gone out to dinner, Since Quinn and Artie had offically told both of their girls that they were dating.

"So Girls, How's Glee Club been?"Quinn asked.

Hope smiled "It's been fun actually. Thank you Ms. Fabray."

"Oh please, Call me Quinn." She insisted.

"Okay..." Hope said, uncertainly, looking at her father.

"What about you Charlie?" Artie spoke up.

"Charlie was working on a song the other night! I could hear her in my room." Dianna said.

"Oh really? Was it from the partner assignment? Because Mr. Shue canceled it after what happened with Luna." Hope told the table.

"No." Charlie responded.

"Oh are you doing a solo adution? You know for regionals?" Hope asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You should, Your a great singer Charlie." Artie said.

"Thanks." Charlie responded dully.

All in all, It was an akward date.

* * *

It was the next day before Glee Club, and Lucky St. James was running late. She was in the girls bathroom looking in the mirror.

She needed to reapply her concealer.

The Concealer that hid her bruises.

She dabbed it on and looked into the mirror, trying to make sure none of the black brusies shown through.

Nothing showed through, So she turned and left the bathroom, heading off to the club.


	20. Chapter 20

Luna was picking her books out of her locker, When Adam came up behind her and covered her eyes. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over on his back.

"Ow!" He cried out, clutching his back.

Luna's eyes widened and helped him up and gave an apologitic shrug.

"Luna, You don't have to be afraid to talk to me." Adam told his girlfriend as she helped him up. Luna's eyes widened again and shook her head frantically back and forth. Adam sighed, He had been trying to get Luna to talk for the past three weeks, with no luck. He had finally had enough of it. "Luna, If your not going to talk to me, I honestly don't see any point in this relationship!"

Adam saw Luna's eyes tearing up and he wanted to take it back, But he didn't. She had made her choices, and now He was making his. " I think were over." He said, emotionlessly walking off down the hall.

She stood motionless for a moment and then hobbled down the hall as fast as her crutches could take her.

* * *

It was later in Glee Club and Hope had her head on Rebecka's shoulder as the pair waited for Mr. Shue to come into the room. Hope looked around and spotted Luna sitting on the opposite end of the choir room from Adam.

"What happened with Romeo and Juliet?" Hope asked Becka.

Naya sat down next to Hope, "You didn't hear?"

"Uh, No, That's why she asked." Rebecka said, her tone could cut glass. She was still upset with Naya for outing her.

"Well aparently Adam broke up with Luna cause of her recent, no talking problem." Naya supplied, ignoring her tone.

"That's hardly Luna's fault!" Hope exclaimed.

"She might would still be talking if Adam hadn't of run off instead of defending his girl." Rebecka added, sending a glare at the boy.

"Not my problem." Naya finished, going off to sit with Jayden.

* * *

Lance took his sister by the arm and pulled her off to the side before allowing her to go into the choir room.

"I know why you sang that song to adution." He hissed.

Lucky yanked her arm away and glared at him, "You do not."

"Dad's beating you again isnt he?"

Lucky flushed and glared at her brother, "That's none of your business!"

"Your my sister! Hell, Your my twin!"

"Yeah, Well unless you butt out, I'll tell Dad about your crush on the Hudson boy. He's still not to fond of the whole gay thing." Lucky threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

Lance glanced into the choir room where Jayden was sitting, talking to Naya. He looked back at his sister and sighed, "I won't tell anyone. But If this goes to far, I swear I will."

"By then It'll be to late then won't it?"

* * *

Eventually, Everyone crowded into the choir room, Mr. Shue coming in last and going to right the white board to write the weeks assignment.

"Opposites." He told the class circling the piano. "You guys are all such stereotypes!" He pointed to Maggie, "Quiet Shy Girl." Luna "Goth." Adam "Skater Boy." Naya "Bitch." Rebecka "Closeted Lesiban." He looked at his class and sighed, "You all need to show the other side of you. The opposite, through song. So for this week, I want you to pick a song you would _never _normally sing."

Maggie smiled, She already had the perfect song in mind.

* * *

The next day Maggie May Hudson walked into Glee Club with a new manor. Her head was held high and she was wearing the skimpiest outfit she had ever worn. She sat down, earning many stairs and waited for the club to start.

When Mr. Shue finally entered the room, Maggie's hand shot in the air. "Mr. Shue, I'm ready to present!"

Mr. Shue nodded, so She walked to the center of the room. The looks just got worse. She expected this, After all her shirt barely reached the top of her belly button and her pants were hanging rather low. She fixed the hat she had stolen from Jasper and started the music.

_Stomp stomp I've arrived_  
_Drop the beat, nasty face_  
_Why ya lookin' at me?_

_Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky_  
_In my spaceship_  
_I'm an alien tonight_  
_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka_  
_You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker_

_I can do it like a brother_  
_Do it like a dude_  
_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

She adjusted her hat, and winked at Araon

_Do it like a brother_  
_Do it like a dude_  
_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

She finished her song and bowed, "Thank you all, very much."


	21. Chapter 21

Lucky walked inside her house, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Lucky!" Her father called, walking up behind her.

She jumped at the sudden noise, but turned around and looked at her father, forcing a smile on her face, "Oh, Hi Dad. Your home early."

"Where's Lance?"

She almost choked on her spit, Lance was off with Jayden. The two had decided to hang out after school and Lance had been counting on Lucky to cover for him. She recovered quickly and said the first thing that popped into her mind, "He's off with his girlfriend."

He smiled, "His girlfriend hmm? Well good to know he's gotten over _that_ phase."

Lucky frowned, "Dad, Being gay isn't a phase."

Mr. St. James raised his eyebrows, "And How would you know? It's not as if _you _were gay."

She shook her head, Not lying for she was straight, she just didn't like her father hating on people over something they couldn't control. "No, I just hardly find it fair-" But she was silenced by a hard slap to the face.

"Go call your brother. Tell him to invite his girlfriend over for supper. Your mother should be home by then." He put on his jacket and opened the door, "No leaving while I'm gone." He exted the house, leaving Lucky alone to taste the blood on the inside of her cheek.

Jesse St. James didn't enjoy harming his childern, but sometimes it was neccisary. Or atleast that's what he told himself.

* * *

Naya flopped down on the bean bag in the Hudsons 'playroom' Lance and Jayden were already there, laughing and throwing popcorn at one another.

"So, How long till you two drop the act and start dating?" She asked bluntly.

Jayden's face turned a deep red and he smacked Naya's arm. "You don't just say stuff like that Naya!"

Lance however laughed, "Don't worry Naya. I've got a plan." He winked at Jayden, causing him to turn redder.

_No one knows what it's like_  
_To be the bad man_  
_To be the sad man_  
_Behind blue eyes_  
_And no one knows_  
_What it's like to be hated_  
_To be fated to telling only lies_

"Who's that?" Naya asked through giggles.

Lance waved a hand and mouthed 'Lucky' before opening the phone. "Hello?"

_"Lance, Are you still with Jayden?" _

"Yeah, Me, Him and Naya are hanging at his house, What's up?"

_"Dad wants you to bring your girlfriend home for dinner." _

"Luck, You know I don't have a girlfriend."

_"Yeah, Well It was the first thing I thought of when He asked where you were!"_

"Well what am I supposed to do? I don't have a girlfriend to bring home!"

_"See If Naya will help."_

"What about Jayden?"

_"Can He act straight?"_

Lance put him hand over the phone and looked at his crush, "Is it possible for you to act straight?"

Jayden made a face and nodded.

"He says Yeah."

_"Then He can come too. We'll just say He's my boyfriend." _

There was a sound of a door closing and opening and a voice calling her name.

_"Dad's home. Gotta go. Bye!"_

The phone line went dead and Lance sighed, throwing the phone off to the side.

"What was that about?" Jayden asked.

"Do you guys mind doing me a huge favor?"

* * *

A few hours later, Lance, Naya and Jayden were standing outside the St. James residence. Lance turned to face his friends, "Thanks again for doing this you guys. It's just my dad isn't very accepting with the whole me being gay thing, and Sometimes when we bring it up it can get nasty."

"How nasty?" Naya asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Just really angry, yelling, you know." He said quickly, realizing he had let to much on.

But they both shrugged and walked inside the grand house.

"Lance? Lance is that you?" A female voice asked, walking into view.

Harmony St. James was almost an exact replica of her daughter. She had the same dark locks and height. She rushed forward and hugged Lance tightly before releasing him and allowing him to introduce her to his friends.

"Mom, This is Naya, My girlfriend." He said through gritted teeth.

Naya flashed a charming smile and shook hands with Lance's mother, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. St. James."

"As you, sweetheart. And you?" She asked, looking at Jayden.

"That's Jayden, Lucky's...boyfriend." He only just managed to force his last words out.

"It's nice to meet you Jayden. Lucky will be right up."

And almost as if on cue, Lucky appeared at the top of the stairs. "Jayden, Naya, Lance! I'm glad your here!" She rushed down the stairs and gave each of them a hug.

"Son! Let me see that girl of yours!" Jesse St. James boomed.

Lance smiled uncomfortably, "Dad this is Naya."

He observed the girl for a moment and then nodded, "You've done good Lance."

Lucky looked at Jayden and shot him a smile, "Come on, Let's eat."

* * *

When the group had finished dinner, The adults had left the kids in the movie room, Where they were attempting to watch 'The Women in Black.'

"Hey Jay, I'm so sorry. I know you have a crush on Lance. It must of been akward for you t-" Lucky began.

Jayden shushed her, "Don't worry about it Lucky. I understand."

"It's just that I fee-"

"Luck, He said he was fine." Lance laughed, throwing his arm around Jayden. "But don't get any ideas. He's mine."

Naya let out a snort, " I honestly don't see why you two don't declare yourselfs as offical. Everyone can tell."

"Everyone except their parents." Jayden said, rather moodily.

"Yeah, Well it's not our fault our parents are a bunchof homphobes." Lance shrugged.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a very angry looking Jesse St. James. "Naya, Jayden, I think It's time for you two to go."

Lucky's eyes were wide and Naya and Jayden left the house. Her dad had heard them, _Their dad had heard them!_

Once the two had left, Mr. St. James rounded on his childern.

"Lying? I thought we had taught you two better!" He yelled.

"Dad, It's just that-" Lance began.

There was the sound of a slap ringing through the kitchen, and Lance could taste blood on the inside his cheek.

"Don't even speak to me, You fithly little queer."

Lucky was cowering off to the side, frankly terrified. "Daddy, I'm so s-"

"Don't even say your sorry you disgust little pig! I bet you thought you were clever, tricking me like that!"

"No, Daddy! I'm sorry, Ple-"

But Lucky's pleas were cut off by her father dragging her away. Lance winced when he heard her distinct scream. He rushed after them, trying to stop things before it had got to out of control.

* * *

Naya and Jayden were walking back to Jayden's car in akward silence.

"Do you think he heard us?" Naya asked.

"He must off. That's why he was so mad."

"I know, But he just seemed so...angry."

They had parked far enough away from the house, they couldn't hear Jesse St. James's yell. But there was no mistaking Lucky's scream.

"Did you hear that?" Jayden asked, turing around.

They stood still for a moment and then decided they must of imagined it before starting Jayden's car and leaving.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucky and Lance walked into school the next day. It was almost 90 degrees outside, but each were wearing long sleeves to cover up the bruises littering their arms.

"Hey, What happened last night?" Naya asked, blocking their walkway.

"And who screamed?" Jayden asked, sliding in next to her.

"What? No one screamed." Lucky said, crossing her arms.

"Listen, I did a lot of thinking last night. And I am postive that i didn't imagine that scream." Jayden retorted, crossing his own arms.

"Jay, Nothing happened." Lance lied.

"Then push up your sleeves." Naya commanded.

"W-What? No!" Lucky cried.

"It's 90 degrees outside L. Don't insult our intelligence." Naya frowned.

"Did he hit you?" Jayden whispered.

"What? No!" Lucky repeated.

The bell rang, saving the twins from having to say another lie to their friends.

"Oh look, There's the bell!" Lance said, sort of panicy.

"See you in Glee Club!" Lucky cried, as the two ran off down the hall.

"Something's up with them." Naya told Jayden.

"Definatley."

* * *

Luna sighed as she entered the school. She was walking a bit unsteadily, for she had just gotten her cast off yesterday and her foot was a bit weak. She walked to her locker and opened it up, her heart hurting a bit at the site of the picture of her and Adam smiling widely up at her. She took it off the door and stuffed it under her books.

There was no use loving someone who didn't love her for her, She needed to move on.

* * *

Hope walked up to Rebecka's locker and smiled at her, "Hi Beautiful."

Rebecka shut her locker door and glance at Hope, walking off her books in her arms.

"Is something wrong?" She asked Rebecka, But Rebecka ignored her. She turned a cornor and headed into the girls bathroom, Hope at her heels. "What is the matter?" Hope demanded, grabbing Rebecka's arm.

"I thought I told you not to call me that in school!" Rebecka hissed.

"What? I thought you were kidding!" Hope said.

"Well I wasnt. I said the only places you can act like were in an actual relationship is Glee Club and your house."

"Are you fucking serious?" Hope demanded.

"Hope, No one else knows about me."

"Becka, None of them are going to care! No one in Glee Club did! Charlie didn't!" The dirty blonde exclaimed.

"I've known Charlie since I was born Hope. Of course she's going to accept me!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Not to mention, Dating you would be like social sucide and I-"

"_Excuse me_?"

"Not everyone thinks your the coolest person ever Hope." The cheerio told her.

Hope's eyes flared, "Are you serious? Your serious! I cannot believe you!"

"I don't but I-"

She held up a hand to silence her. "So basically what your saying is, Your going to stay in the closet. And then if you were to come out, lie about being with me? I thought more of you Rebecka, but everyone was right, all you really are is a cold-hearted bitch."

"Hope!"

But she didn't respond, she just shot her one glare and turned on her heel, walking out of the girls bathroom.

* * *

It was time Glee Club and Jayden was antsy. After having made a bet with Naya about wheither or not Lance and Lucky would come clean (Which they didn't) and losing, Naya had given him his punishment. She had picked his "Opposites" Assigment. He waited with baited breath until Mr. Shue came into the room.

"Opposites Assignment! Who's ready?"

Jayden raised his hand, and after getting a nod of enknowledgement, He walked to the front of the room to explain the reasoning behind his choice.

"It has been pointed out to me, That I am the opposite of my stereotype. Gays are concieved as sassy, glitter obsessed, fabulous men. So...In order to be the opposite of myself, I have been forced to embrace that stereotypical gay image. Also, Naya, I hate you."

He ripped off his clothing, so he was only wearing a pair of pink underwear.

"Um, Jayden, I Don-" Mr. Shue started.

"Shut up." Lance commanded, his eyes glued on Jayden.

"It's about to get fabulous in here!" Naya laughed as the music started.

Jayden glared at her before starting to sing.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock_  
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock_

_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath_

_What's up your sleeve_  
_Such a tease_  
_Wanna see the show_  
_In 3D, a movie_  
_Heard it's beautiful_  
_Be the judge_  
_And my girls gonna take a vote_

_Come on baby let me see_  
_Whatchu hidin' underneath_

Naya laughed outloud at Jayden up there infront of the class acting like a sassy gay man. He noticed and shot her another glare. She could tell he was hating this with all his heart. Almost as much as he hated that he was actually singing Katy Perry. The Latina twisted in her seat to see the reactions of her classmates.

Most of them looked absolutely mortified, a few looked as if they were about to burst into laughter, and Lance looked like he was having an orgasam. Naya inclinded her head to him, hoping Jayden would notice it. He did and shot her a look of pure hatred before finishing the song.

"Jayden, As good as that was...Please put your clothes back on." Mr. Shue said faintly.

Naya let out another peal of laughter as Jayden put his clothes back on.

"Mr. Shue, I don't think Jayden really got the point of this assignment." Jasper said from the back.

"Do you honestly think Jayden would've done anything like that normally?" Naya demanded, turning to look at her best friends twin brother.

"Well...Wouldn't the opposite be not to act like a fag?"

The room was dead silent for a moment, Only to be broken by the sound of a chair being pushed against the floor, Naya was now being held back by Heather. The fiesty Latina was struggling against her sister, trying to get to the boy.

"Let me at him! I'll rip his balls off." She screetched.

"Naya, Calm down. Jasper, Principal's Office." Mr. Shue commanded.

Jasper rolled his eyes, exiting the classroom, bumping his brother on the way out.

Now that Jasper was gone, all eyes were on Jasper. He looked around, and the second he locked eyes with Lance he bolted from the room.

"Let me go talk to him." Naya suggested, getting out of her seat.

"No," Lance interfiered. "Let me."

Lance searched the whole school looking for the boy, until he finally found him, sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Hey, Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

"'M Fine." He sniffed.

"No offense or anything, but your brother is a real jerk."

Jayden laughed, "That was just Jasper...being Jasper."

Lance's eyes widened, "So he's said that to you before?"

He nodded wordlessly.

Lance looked at the boy sitting next to him. He knew what it was like to not be accepted for who you were. He sighed making his decision. When Jayden was looking away, He pulled off his flannel shirt, so he was only in his black tank top.

Jayden turned around and stared at him wordlessly for a moment before finding his voice, "What are you doing?"

He extended his arm, So that Jayden could see the bruises littering his tanned, well muscled arms. Jayden looked at the for a moment, before looking back up at him, "He hit you?"

"My dad isn't very accepting of me either."

"Does...Does he always do this?"

"Whenever he get angry, Yes. It was awful last night. I have some on my face. Lucky had to patch me up. She's used to it by now. She usually gets the butt of it for covering for me. I try and stay out of the house as much as possible when He's around." He chuckled humorlessly.

"What about your mom?" Jayden whispered.

Lance snorted, "Mom doesn't care. She never has."

"You can't let him do this to you Lance! You have to tell someone!" He exclaimed.

His face darkened, "My dad has millions of the best lawyers in the world. It's not like we would win."

Jayden was speechless for a moment, before taking Lance's face in his hands. "You are an amazing, strong human being."

And then he leaned in and kissed him.

When the two broke apart, Lance smiled.

"And Here I thought I was going to be making the first move."

* * *

"Jasper William Hudson! I cannot BELIEVE you called your brother that." Rachel yelled.

"Mom, It was his fault, He-"

"No, No, No! Don't you DARE try and blame your brother for this!" She screetched.

Rachel was livid. She had gotten a call from the school while she was on set, telling her that her son had insulted her other son for his sexuality. So of course her and Finn rushed home to give Jasper a piece of their mind.

"But It was hi-"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO BLAME HIM! THIS IS COMPLETELY YOUR FAULT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Finn, Help me out here!"

Finn stood up and looked into Jasper's eyes, "I am very dissapointed in you Jasper. Your grounded, and your not allowed to play football for the school anymore."

"Dad!"

"No complaining. Go to your room. Were going to be moving Jayden's stuff to the basement tonight, since apparently you cannot be trust to watch your language around him."

Jasper shot a glare at both his parents and stomped up to his room. Rachel sunk into the couch and put her head in hands.

"Why would he do that? What possessed him to say that?"

Finn put his arm around her, "It's those football players. I was one of them...The stuff they say, It gets to you."

"I thought we raised him right Finn."

"Rachel, This isn't your fault. Don't go blaming yourself."

"How can I not?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Who's ready for Regionals?" Maggie sang as she skipped into the choir room, with Lance, Jayden and Naya.

Jayden gasped, "Do my ears decieve me? Does Margaret Hudson want a solo?"

She blushed a deep red, "No, No, No. I just want us to win. Nationals is in California this year."

"Really?" Naya would never admit it, but she hadn't even been out of ohio. The Glee Club had lost regionals the previous year, so the team didn't get to go to Chicago, The place it had been held last year.

"Yeah, And The school has enough money to pay for it."

"Only because your parents donated a shit load of green so We they would." Lance laughed.

Jayden smacked his shoulder playfully, "I don't see why your complaining."

Rebecka entered the room, pushing inbetween the two boys, Her ponytail hitting Jayden square in the face as she whirled around to face them.

"Keep it PG, Boys." She smirked, walking to her seat.

"No Promises there Becka." Lance laughed, sweeping Jayden into a kiss.

"Gah!" Maggie cried, swatting at Lance's arm,"Don't kiss my baby brother in front of me! Gah!"

"Your as much of a baby peguin as Uncle Kurt." Jayden frowned, pulling away from Lance.

* * *

There was a knock on the door the Hummel-Anderson household, Kurt got up and opened the door, revealing what at first glance appeared to be a female version of Blaine.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked, politely.

"Yes, Actually I'm looking for Blaine Hummel-Anderson and Rachel Hudson."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Blaine's in his office. Please come in."

The girl smiled politely and entered the house, wiping her shoes on the matt. "Blaine! Someones here to see you!"

Blaine appeared at entrance to the hallway, spotting the girl behind Kurt and shot his husband a questioning look before adressing her. "Hi...May I ask who you are?"

She blushed, "Oh, I must seem rude. I'm Thalia Anderson. I don't exactly know how to explain, But I'm your sister."

* * *

A few hours later, Rachel and Finn had joined the family in the living room, waiting to hear Thalia's explanation.

"I know, I know, I seem crazy. But I promise you guys I'm your biological sister. When you were little, you two lived in an orphange, Am I correct?" The pair nodded, "That's because child services came and took you away from Mom and Dad, neither were employed at the time, so They didn't have any money to support you two. But eventually, they both got work, And Had me. I've been looking for you guys ever since I was ten."

"And how old are you?" Rachel asked, slightly taken aback.

"I'm sixteen actually." Thalia admitted. "Mom and Dad have been helping me look too. We saw Kurt preform the other day, and read the little bio on him. We figured it was worth a shot."

"a long shot." Blaine snorted.

"There's no way, That would mean she would be Maggie's Aunt. And Maggie's seventeen!" Finn exclaimed.

"Finn, Age doesn't have anything to do with wheither or not Thalia could be her aunt." Kurt pointed out.

"Do you want proof? Because I have both of y'all's birth certficates in my bag." She reached in her large white bag and pulled out the offical documents. "Suck on that bitches."

"Oh my god, You are their sister." Kurt breathed.

"Baby, You haven't even looked at birth certificate yet." Blaine said.

Thalia laughed, "Well...I've got somewhere I have to be in a about an hour. My numbers on the bottom of the page, I'm sure we have quite a bit of catching up to do! Bye!"

"Well... It's a girl." Blaine said, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

"Ready for your solo Becka?" Maggie asked, poking her friend in the stomach.

"Nervous more like it."

"You'll do great!" She smiled and walked off, to go encourage the rest of her teamates. Here they were, Regionals. They had been chosen to go second, and They were waiting for the first group to finish up.

"Let's go New Directions!" Mr. Shue called, "First group just finished up!"

"WHOOOO!" Adam yelled.

Everyone laughed and ran to their spots. Rebecka stood right in front of the mike and took a deep breath. She had picked this song out, and had gotten confirmation from Mr. Shue about it. None of the other members knew what song she had chosen.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_  
_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_  
_I'm awake in the infinite cold_  
_But You sing to me over and over again_

The spotlight was trained on her, Her brown hair was down and fell to her shoulders. She looked out in the crowd and almost dropped the microphone. Her dad was there, Sitting in the front row along with Lucas.

_So I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands_  
_and pray to be only Yours_  
_I pray to be only Yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_  
_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_  
_and laughing again_  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far_  
_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

She shook her hair back, and smiled charmingly at the people watching.

_And I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands and pray _  
_To be only yours_  
_I pray to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope_

_I give You my apathy_  
_I'm giving You all of me_  
_I want Your symphony_  
_Singing in all that I am_  
_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

"Ladies and Gentleman, New Directions!" She cried, spreading her arms out the light spreading to her friends.

The sassy upbeat music started, and Charlie skipped forward to sing her duet with Hope. The two had become good friends since their parents had started dating and had begged to do this duet together.

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_  
_I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right_

Hope pushed past Rebecka, sending her a glare before singing her part.

_I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite_  
_But it always seems to bite me in the-_  
She gasped and covered her mouth, and then winked, before twirling around to sing the chours.

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_  
_I think you could use a mint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_

The crowd was on their feet, clapping their hands and dancing along. Charlie smiled again, her blonde curls flying as she danced while belting her heart out.

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_  
_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_  
_And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped_  
_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_  
_Oh!_

The both bowed to a large amount of applause before they hurried back to their places for the group number.

Lance and Jayden burst forward to sing the beginning, throwing in a few pelvic thrusts and getting laughs from the audience.

_We go together like  
rama lama lama  
ke ding a de dinga a dong  
remembered for ever like  
shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom_

It was Luna and Adam's Turn to sing, But Maggie could tell Luna wasn't going too. Before they could be positve, she jumped forward and sang Luna's part. Not wanting to take the chance and loose because Luna refused to sing.

_Chang chang chang-it-ty chang _  
_shoo-bop_  
_That's the way it should be_  
_Wha oooh yeah!_

Lucky twirled into the spotlight, Her dress falling gracefully around her.

_When we go out at night_  
_And stars are shinin' bright_  
_Up in the skies above_  
_Or at the high school dance_  
_Where you can find romance_  
_Maybe it might be lo-oh oh oh-oh oh-ove_

The whole group sang the last together.

_We're for each other like _  
_A wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom_  
_Just like my brother is _  
_Sha na na na na na yip-pit-y dip de boom_  
_Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop_  
_We'll always be together _  
_Wha oooh yeah!_  
_We'll always, be together _  
_We'll always be together_  
_We'll always be together_

They ran off stage, They had all done amazing. Only one group to go before they were off to California!

"Ha! The Fallen Stars and Teenage Scream don't have a chance." Jayden cried when they were back in the green room.

"Come on, If we hurry, We can go see Teenage Scream's preformance." Maggie laughed, pulling the club out of the room and into the auditorium.

* * *

"They were great!" Kurt cheered.

"The other teams don't stand a chance." Rachel agreed.

"I can't believe Maggie actually sang." Blaine laughed.

"But she was still amazing!" Finn pointed out.

It was just the four adults, Charity wasn't feeling well, So the younger kids decided to stay home with Demi. The two couples were waiting anxiously for the final group to preform so they could go and congratulate their childern.

The curtain raised and Kurt's mouth dropped.

"That's not-"

_He's a very smart Prince, _  
_He's a Prince who prepares._  
_Knowing this time I'd run from him,_  
_He spread pitch on the stairs._  
_I was caught unawares._  
_And I thought: well, he cares-_  
_This is more than just malice._  
_Better stop and take stock_  
_While you're standing here stuck _  
_On the steps of the palace. _

Thalia Anderson was standing in the center of the stage, Her brown curls glimmering in the bright lights. Her voice was angelic and beautiful.  
Better run along home

_And avoid the collision._  
_Even though they don't care,_  
_You'll be better of there_  
_Where there's nothing to choose,_  
_So there's nothing to lose._  
_So you pry up your shoes._  
_Then from out of the blue,_  
_And without any guide,_  
_You know what your decision is,_  
_Which is not to decide._  
_You'll leave him a clue:_  
_For example, a shoe._  
_And then see what he'll do._

_Now it's he and not you_  
_Who is stuck with a shoe,_  
_In a stew, in the goo,_  
_And you've learned something, too,_  
_Something you never knew,_  
_On the steps of the palace._

She threw her arms in the air, holding out the last note for a good thirty seconds before they transitioned into the next song.

Maggie's mouth was on the floor, "Were dead."


	24. Chapter 24

Thalia walked up to Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine who were talking in hushed voices over in the cornor.

"What are you guys doing here?" Thalia asked, smiling widely, and hugging each of them.

"Oh... Our childern are in New Directions." Rachel said akwardly, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Hey Mom, Can I go out with Araon after they-" Maggie started, and stopped abruptly when she saw Thalia, "Why are you talking to her?"

"I'm Thalia Anderson, Your aunt." Thalia told her, smiling broadly, and extending her hand.

"Excuse me?" Jayden asked, appearing behind his sister.

"Well... This is Thalia...and she's your aunt. Like she said." Blaine told his niece and nephew akwardly.

"Oh god, Just wait till this hits the show choir blog." Maggie groaned, "I can see it now."

"Maggie, It's not that bad. Show Choir blog?" Kurt asked.

"It's where the show choir snitch uploads anything and everything about all the show choirs in Ohio." Jayden explained.

"Well no matter who wins, You guys did an amazing job." Their newly found aunt complemented them.

"You guys did great too." Maggie complimented her, and then smiled as she walked away.

"When were you planning on sharing this information with us?" Jayden demanded, rounding on his parents.

"Never mind now, Come on their about to announce the winners." Rachel said, changing the subject.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Ohio's 45th annual Show Choir Regionals competition!" A plump lady dressed in tweedy called from the stage. "Congratulations to all our teams, You all did great." She picked up a envelope from the table, "Third place goes too Fallen Stars."

Their was a fair amount of clapping, Maggie only brought her hands together once or twice before stopping, She was too nervous.

"And First place goes too... By Gosh, I don't believe this has ever happened before, We have a tie! Congratulations Teenage Scream and New Directions, Your both going to Nationals."

"Is that even allowed?" Hope asked.

"Shush, Were going to Nationals." Naya said, "We have five months to work on kicking their tiny little butts."

"Congratulations guys!" Thalia cried, running forward to hug Maggie, Luna and Jayden. She kissed each of their cheeks and skipped away, chatting with her friends.

"Um, What were you doing talking to her?" Charlie asked, rounding on Maggie.

"Well, Apparently she's our aunt." Jayden explained.

"Your related to our competition?" Naya glared at Jayden.

"We only found out like five minutes ago." Maggie said in his defense.

"Guys, Guys, It's not their fault." Araon told the group.

"Thank you Araon, Come on." Maggie grabbed his arm and pulled him off.

"Me, Naya and Lance are going to a movie." Jayden announced, twirling into Lance's arms.

"Keep it PG!" Heather teased, walking off with Charlie and Jasper.

"Daddy!" Rebecka cried, jumping off the stage to hug her father.

"I'm bookin it." Hope told the remaining members, walking off towards her father, Quinn and Diana.

Lucky made a gesture off towards where Lance, Jayden and Naya left and ran after them.

Adam jumped off stage and gave his little sister a hug, walking off with his family.

Luna stood on stage alone for a moment and then ran off stage.

* * *

"Blaine! Come look at this!" Kurt yelled down the hall.

"What?" Blaine asked, walking into the office.

"Come look at this." Kurt moved aside so Blaine could see the computer screen, "I looked up that show choir blog Thalia told us about. It's crazy. They have everything on here! Did you know Hope and Rebecka dated?"

"Seriously?" Blaine asked, pulling up a chair and looking at the blog.

"Did YOU know that Luna and Adam broke up?" Kurt asked, slightly shocked.

"Good Riddance." He took the mouse away and scroll down, "Whoa, Jayden's dating the St. James boy! I remeber him, His father dated Rachel in high school. I remember him, He was violent."

"Let's read up on Teenage Scream." Kurt clicked the link with Teenage Scream's gossip, "Whoa."

On the front page was a picture of Thalia, smiling brightly up at them. Underneath was an article all about how Thalia had finally found her siblings. They had pulled up pictures of Rachel from her latest broadway show and Blaine at his latest movie's premiere. They had pulled up Luna,Maggie, Jayden and Jaspers pictures from their yearbook last year.

"I cant believe they used that picture of Luna!" Kurt cried.

"Honey, She looks fine." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Why arn't I mentioned?" He whined, "Oh wait here I am. God, I look awful in that picture!" It was the picture of Kurt from broadway, in complete costume.

"Kurt...You are _such_ a drama queen."


	25. Chapter 25

"Well this certainly isn't akward." Jasper said, looking across the table at his aunt.

"I'll say it once and I'll say it again, Just because were competetors doesn't mean we can't be civil and decent towards one another!" Thalia repeated.

It was the weekend after Regionals, After finding out their sister was the lead singer of 'Teenage Scream' that show choir their childern would have to win against at Nationals, Rachel and Blaine had decided to let their childern learn more about their aunt, so she wouldn't be viewed as just the competition.

"It's just like when you adution against your friends for solos." Kurt added, "Their still your friends."

"And just because were competitors, Doesn't mean we still arn't family." Thalia smiled, "Family is important to me."

"Is that why it took you six years to find us?" Maggie asked, crossing her arms.

"Maggie!" Rachel cried.

"It's true. You four are the most popular preformers out there, How'd it take you six years huh Thalia?" Jayden smirked.

The dark haired girl closed her eyes "I've gotta go." She mumbled, getting up and rushing out of the resturant.

Rachel sighed and looked at her family, "Nice going guys."

* * *

"Come on Hope, How many more times do I need to apologize?" Rebecka asked. "I even sang that song for you!"

Hope laughed and shut her locker, "That was directed towards me? You shoulda been a bit clearer."

"Really? Are you serious? It said your name in the title!"

Hope rolled her eyes and turned around to face her, "You want me back, Do something desperate. Prove you want to be in a relationship with me."

Rebecka frowned and leaned against the wall of lockers, sighing quite loudly. Having come to school early to try and talk some sense into Hope, No one heard her.

* * *

"Lucky, I don't want Jayden walking in while your putting concealer over my bruises!" Lance said, swatting his sisters hand away.

"It's not my fault you were stupid and left your phone laying around where Dad could read your cutesy text messages with you boyfriend." Lucky responded, crossing her arms.

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "Just hurry up."

"Do you want it to look natural, or do you want to look even more gay cause your wearing make up?"

"Whatever."

Lucky dabbed on the last of the concealer and turned him to the mirror, "Your done, Mr. Demanding."

"Thanks L. And it looks totally natural, right?" He asked her, looking in the mirror.

"You look fine. You always do. I've become a master with makeup. Now leave, I've got to do my own." Lucky herself had a rather nasty black eye and a bruise blooming on her cheek.

"Yeah, Yeah. Thanks Lucky." He kissed her on the cheek and exited her bathroom, leaving her to fix herself up before they went to school.

Lucky sighed and switched on some music, She was still in her PJ's and they were leaving for school in 15 minutes. The cheerful music came over the speakers. She sang along, pulling out clothes to put on.

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Woke up today_  
_Feeling the way i always do_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Hungry for something_  
_That i can't eat_  
_Then i hear that beat_  
_The rhythm of town_  
_Starts calling me down_  
_It's like a message from_  
_High above_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Pulling me out_  
_To the smiles and the_  
_Streets that i love_

She pulled out a pink top and looked into the mirror, trying to decide whether or not to wear it. She shook her head and threw it to the floor, picking out a blue blouse and singing out the chours.

_Good morning Baltimore_  
_Every day's like an open door_  
_Every night is a fantasy_  
_Every sound's like a symphony_

_Good morning Baltimore_  
_And some day when i take to the floor_  
_The world's gonna wake up and see_  
_Baltimore and me_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Look at my hair_  
_What "do" can compare with mine today?_  
_Oh, oh, oh,_  
_I've got my hairspray and radio_  
_I'm ready to go_

Lucky spun in a circle, picking up her hair brush and running it through her hair, singing into the mirror. She dropped the blue blouse at her feet, deciding on a red tank top and black hoodie.

_Good morning Baltimore_  
_There's the flasher who lives next door_  
_There's the bum on his bar room stool_  
_They wish me luck on my way to school_

_Good morning Baltimore_  
_And some day when i take to the floor_  
_The world's gonna wake up and see_  
_Baltimore and me_

_I know every step_  
_I know every song_  
_I know there's a place where i belong_  
_I see all those party lights shining ahead_  
_So someone invite me_  
_Before i drop dead!_

She spun around in a circle again, her foot catching on the blue blouse, causing her to slip and fall the floor with a bang.

The last thing she remembered was the song ending before blacking out.


	26. Chapter 26

"Do you have something to tell us Lance?" Mr. Shue asked, sitting down in at his desk.

He crossed his arms, "What do you mean by that?"

"I heard how they found Lucky. With the bruises." He raised an eyebrow.

Lance shifted uncomforably in his seat, "Those were from the fall."

"I don't think they were Lance. You _know_ they weren't."

"Yes they were." He responded defensively.

"Then why are some of them weeks old?"

Lance chuckled, "Lucky is a clumsy person."

"That's BS Lance and you know it." Jayden cried, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Jayden, I invited you here for moral support. Nothing else." He replied through grinted teeth.

"If you won't tell them I will."

Lance glare at him for a moment and got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Lucky." He pushed past Jayden and ran out into the hall, ignoring their shouts.

Jayden closed his eyes and flopped back in his chair, letting out a sigh.

* * *

"Hello McKinley High. This is Principal Slyvester with your morning announcements, Today at 3-"

Their was a knock on her door, She paused, peering through the glass and seeing Rebecka, her brown hair down and she was out of her cheerio uniform.

"Hi, Ms. Slyvester, Can I make an announcement?" She asked.

"Why are you out of your uniform?" Susie Slyvester, daughter of Sue Slyvester asked.

"I'll explain later, But Please?"

Susie thought for a moment and then nodded, "Make it quick Puckerman."

Rebecka smiled gracefully and grabbed the microphone. "Hello Mckinley high. This is your fellow student, Rebecka Puckerman!"

She smiled slightly as she heard the whoops from the guys all down the hall. "I have an important announcement to make. I assume you all know Hope Abrahms?"

Down in her math class, Hope blushed furiously as all eyes turned to look at her. She dropped her head, her dirty brown hair falling in her face.

"I just want everyone to know that I am indeed lesbian, and I'm madly in love with her. I would also like to say, I am offically quiting the Cheerios. I don't want to be part of a group thats going to bag on my girl because she refuses to do whatever they say. Hope, I hope that this is enough for you, I'll give up anything to be with you. And I realize that most of you will want to be throwing slushies at me, and throwing me in the dumpster now, But if you try, I'll beat your sorry asses to a plup. Have a good day McKinley." She clicked off the mike and turned to face her ex-cheerleading coach.

"Sorry coach." She patted her shoulder and skipped off to class with a new radiance.

* * *

The class was quiet as Mr. Shue entered the room later that afternoon. The news of Lucky had spread quickly, and Jayden still wasn't back yet.

"Hey guys." Mr. Shue said quietly. "I have some important news for you guys."

"We already know about Lucky." Jayden said just as quietly, "I told them."

"I'm retiring."

"What?" Naya cried.

"When?" Charlie demanded.

Hope frowned and looked at Rebecka. They had gotten back together that day at lunch. After Becka beat the crud out of some kid who slushied Hope.

"Well... I'm hoping to stay until Nationals. But guys, I'm in my 60's. My kids are done with college. I know that they will find someone amazing to fill my spot."

"What happens if they find a replacement for you before nationals?" Charlie asked in a small voice.

"Then I'm gone. But I'll be damned if they keep me from seeing you all preform. I know you guys can win, Just like your parents did."

They all smiled, at one point in time each of them had watched a video of their parents preforming for some type of competition, and they all wanted to make them proud.

* * *

Luna walked down the halls of William McKinley, absent mindly scribbling in her notebook. She had gotten the notebook after she had made the decision to not to talk to anyone. Well atleast anyone who knew of her before her accident. Inside the notebook were page after page of her observations. About Glee Club, Her aunt and Uncle, Her parents, everything.

She didn't let anyone look inside the notebook or read her observations. Those would be kept a secret until she deemed it fit.


	27. Chapter 27

Lance pushed open the doors to his sisters hospital room. It was dark and eerie, a little too clean for Lucky. He sat down next to her and took her hand. There was a steady beeping from the machine next to her. No one else was here, and he shouldn't of been there either.

"Lucky...I think I'm going to tell them. Tell them everything. About Dad I mean. I just wish you would wake up so you can weigh in on this. I just remember when this all started, Don't you? My first date, he walked in on me and him kissing and you tried to stop him, and he beat you shitless. You've always been there, like the wall between me and his hate. I've never really given you a proper thanks for that. I've never told you how much I love you. You've always known of course, its totally a given, I just needed to say it. The best sister in the world award goes to Lucky Ariel St. James aka you."

Right as he finished speaking the beeping increased, it was erratic and unsteady. Lance looked up, startled and his eyes widened. "Lucky?" He asked as the beeping worsened and then all at once, it flatlined. "Lucky?" He cried, "Nurse!" He screamed, rushing out of the hospital room and grabbing the nearest nurse.  
"It's my sister, She flatlined. Please." Tears were forming in the cornors of his eyes, he dragged her to her room.

The nurse felt the girls pulse and her eyes widened, she rushed out the door and grabbed the doctor walking by. "Doctor, We need the paddles."

"Whats happening? Please, Save her." Lance asked.

The doctor nodded and pulled out the defibulators and warmed them up, shocking her once with no response.

"Is she dead?" He asked the nurse, trying to push past her.

"Please, Let the doctor do his job." She pleaded with him.

The doctor looked back at the nurse and shook his head, he covered Lucky's lifeless body with a blue sheet.

"Lucky." Lance gasped. "She's-"  
"I'm so sorry dear, Do you need us to call your mom? Dad?" The kind nurse asked.

He looked up at her, "Call my dad. I need to speak to him."

* * *

"Any news from Lance?" Naya asked, flopping onto Jayden's bed.

"No, I wish he would talk to me..." Jayden sighed, adjusting the picture of him and Lance on his nightstand.

"You know, your room isn't so repulsive to be in now that Jasper's ass is in the basement."

"Took us a while to move all his stuff out, but he's gone."

Naya smiled, "Good. Because no one hurts my boy."

"So I'm your boy now?" He laughed.

"You've always been my boy. Your the only boy I can talk about my boobs with an it not be akward." She shrugged and wiggled her toes in the air.

"Yup, Because guys don't usually enjoy talking about your tits."

"Oh it's not that they don't, it's just the perverted puns can get a bit annoying if you catch my drift, Hey do you think Maggie has any black nail polish?" She wiggled her toes again and winked.

Jayden threw a black bottle at her and she smiled, "Is this from last time I painted my nails in your room?" She asked him. He nodded and she laughed, "You know me to well Mr. Hudson."

_Unbelievable force_  
_When you're close to my lips_  
_When feeling the intensity you give me_  
_I adore you_  
_And always will_  
_Psychoactive and delicate._

Jayden rolled over to the bed and snapped his phone open, "Hey babe, Are you still at the hospital?"

"It's Lucky." His voice was shaking and cracking.  
"Is something else going on? Did she wake up?"

"She's...She's dead." He stuttered out.  
Jayden almost dropped his phone, "What?"

"She died. The doctors say there was internal bleeding in her brain. and she just died...while I was in the room."

Jayden's hand flew to his mouth, "You were in the room, oh god. Do you want me to come?"

"My dad's coming Jayden."

Naya looked up from her toes, "What's up with Lance?" He waved her off and spoke to his boyfriend.

"Jayden, Don't do anything you would regret." He warned.

"I'm going to kill him. It's his fault she's dead. And I'm going to kill him."


	28. Chapter 28

Lance sat waiting for his father to come. Lucky had been rolled away, leaving him alone.

"Lance? Oh Lance." His mother cried, running in and hugging him tightly.

"Where's dad?" He asked thickly.

"Right here." His dad said, hugging his mother tightly around the shoulders.

"This is your fault." Lance hissed, his brown curls falling over his eyes.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his voice raising.

"Its your fault she's dead. The bleeding had been there for a long time, We would've known sooner if we weren't so damned terrified of you. But I'm sick of it. Dad, I'm leaving. I can't stand being here and looking at you. It makes me sick." He spat out, pushing past his parents and pulling out his cellphone.

"Hey, Lance. How are you? Are your parents there yet?" Jayden answered.

"Can I come to your house? I can't stay at my house anymore. Not with him."

"Of course, I'll just go ask my parents."

* * *

"Mom?" Jayden asked from the top of the stairs.

Rachel looked up at Jayden, "Whats up buttercup?"

"Can Lance come and stay here for awhile...He um, Can't stay at his parents house anymore."

"Why not? Whats the matter honey?" Her voice was full of concern.

"I honestly can't explain Mom, He just really needs a place to stay. It's just...important." He tried to portray the urgentness he was feeling in his voice so his mother would understand.

She frowned and sighed, "Sure. Lance can stay as long as he wants honey."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

Rebecka sighed, looking at all the clothes displayed infront of her. "Come on Hope. I brought you to the mall with me because you always look so beautiful and I need help getting new clothes."

"Becka, no offense to you babe, but your family is as poor as a doormatt." Hope rifled through the clothes.

"I have my own money saved up Hope. It was so much easier when I just wore my cheerio uniform."

"I never did properly thank you for what you did. Thank you Becka." She leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

"Come on, Help me out baby." Rebecka pouted, her pink lip protruding slightly.

Hope laughed and pulled out a blouse, "Here. Go try this on."

* * *

Their was a knock on the Hudson's door and Jayden rushed forward to answer it. Naya was standing there, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I came as soon as you called." She rushed forward and hugged him tightly. "Is Lance here yet?"

"He had to get his stuff together. His parents weren't to happy about his decsion."

She nodded and wiped away a tear, "I just...can't believe it. I was crying all last night."

"Crying about what?" Lance asked, entering the kitchen.

They both whirled around and enveloped him in a hug.

"Were so sorry Lance." Naya mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know...I just...I can't believe it. Shes always been there for me and now she's gone.. And I just don't know what to do." He turned away and wiped a tear away and took a deep breath.

"It'll be okay Lance." Jayden said comforting him slightly, "It'll be okay."


	29. Chapter 29

"We suffered a great loss last week guys, But Nationals is in one week, So we've got to be ready." Mr. Shue announced, dropping a stack of sheet music on the piano.

"Um, Mr. Shue?" Lance called out, "I have some ideas of songs for us to sing at Nationals, If you dont um mind." He got up from his seat, gently pulling his hand from Jayden's and walked forward.

Mr. Shue nodded, "I actually wanted to talk to you about that Lance, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind us deticating our preformance to Lucky. If you want to pick out some songs that she liked, that remind you of her anything."

Lance nodded, "I have a few picked out already, I was going to ask if you wanted to pick one, But thank you. I'm sure Lucky would've been so happy."

The teacher nodded, "The floor is yours."

Lance turned back to his class and smiled timidly, "I have three songs, A solo, Duet and group. Like we always do. I was hoping that Naya would do the solo," He handed her the sheet music before continuing, "And I would love if Jayden and Rebecka could do the duet, and We'll just divide the group number up while working on the choregraphy." He locked eyes with Jayden who made a heart at him.

"I love you." He mouthed.

* * *

Jasper walked through the halls, the football team jeering behind him. These were the idiots he hung out with, Most of the people in Glee Club hated him for his attitude towards Jayden and Lance.

But when he had heard the news about Lucky he had cried for hours.

No one knew this, but Jasper had a huge crush on Lucky ever since she had started at Mckinley. He put out the image that he hated his brother, her and her brother but in reality, He was just jealous. Jasper loved his brother, He was just scared.

"Hey, Cut it out!" A familar voice yelled.

Jasper whirled around, and spotted Lance pinned against a locker.

"Want another hit Fag?" One of Jasper's 'friends' laughed, slamming him in the eye with his meaty fist.

"Cut it out!" Jasper cried, pushing the guy off of Lance, raising his own fist.

"Whats the matter Hudson? Switched to your brother's team?" He asked.

Jasper socked him square in the eye, "Leave."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow, kicking the football player square in the balls. "If you insult my brother or his boyfriend one more time, You won't be able to have kids, Got it?"

After recovering from the pain in his balls, The player straightened his letterman jacket and smirked, "Come on guys, Let's go."

Jasper turned back to Lance who was nursing a black eye, "You might want to put some ice on that." He turned to leave, but decided to tack one more thing on the end, "I'm sorry about your sister. She was a great singer." And with that he took off down the hall.

* * *

Adam sighed, rifling through the endless books in the library, trying to find one on the Spanish Armada when he heard a voice. A voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise _  
_I just _  
_know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes _  
_Making every kind of _  
_silence, takes a lot to realize _  
_It's worse to finish than to start all over _  
_and never let it lie _  
_And as long as I can feel you holding on _  
_I won't _  
_fall, even if you said I was wrong _

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying _

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start _  
_I'm not alive if I'm _  
_lonely, so please don't leave _  
_Was it something I said or just my _  
_personality?_

He made his way to the back, and peered into the back room where Luna was singing her heart out to no one inparticular. She finished the song and looked his way, causing him to duck. He scuttled back to the shelves, watching her leave the library in her usual silence, a purple notebook in her hand.

Adam peered at books without really seeing them, trying to understand why Luna was singing again. Deep down, He still loved her, He would always love her. And her voice was just as strong, just as powerful, and just as breath taking as before. He just wanted to hear her talk.

* * *

Naya looked over at the picture of her and Lucky from when her, Lance, Jayden and Lucky had hung out after Regionals. She wiped away another tear and rolled over on her stomach looking up at the cracked ceiling. The rain was pouring down outside, and drops were getting on her face from the leaky but she didn't care. They blended in with her tears.

She sniffed and blinked a few times. It was no secret that Naya was hard to get along with, She had an aquired type of personality. Her best friend was Jayden of course, But Jayden was always with Lance. It wasn't that Naya didn't love Lance cause she did it was just went it was the three of them, She felt like the akward third wheel.

Lance and Lucky were best friends, and She was always there and It was nice that Naya had a girlfriend. Just because Jayden was gay, did not mean he could tell her which nail polish had the best quality and sheen.

Lucky's funeral was on Saturday and without her best girl friend present, Naya had no idea what to wear.

She looked at all her clothes and sighed, She hated her life at the moment.

Lance was right to leave his house, because if how sad and angry she was right now, Lance had to be ten million times worse.

* * *

"Mail!" Kurt called, walking into the kitchen. Luna looked up from her homework and ran over, snatching her envelope out of her father's hands and rushing upstairs to her room to open it.

No one had known this but Luna had tried out for a role in a movie. Unable to sneak off to Hollywood to adution she sent off a video of her reading the lines and singing.

It had taken a few tries, Luna had spoken since the accident and her voice was a bit raspy but eventually it came back just as strong as before. Except Luna only spoke on the adution video. She practiced her voice every day in the back of the library since no one ever came there and she would be safe keeping her secret. Inside this envelope was the results of her tape and her hands were shaking to badly to open it.

_"Calm down Luna. You rocked it. Now just open the envelope." _

She nodded, her brown curls bouncing as she ripped open the pure white envelope to read her letter.

_Dear Ms. Hummel-Anderson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have successfully been granted the part of Wendla in the movie version of 'Spring Awaking.' Your adution tape was simply breath taking. We begin filming in two weeks in Californa. Enclosed is one plane ticket, all costs will be covered. _

_Thank you for adutioning and congratulations. _

_Matthew Ruth, Director. _

Luna shoved her fist in her mouth from squealing out in happiness. It was perfect, She would escape right after Nationals and leave her notebook behind to explain everything.

It was a perfect ending.

* * *

**TWO CHAPTERS LEFT? WHA? Yes, You heard me right! Do not fear my friends, I will be starting a competely new fic as soon as this is done, So keep your eyes peeled!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Girls, The choregraphy is not that hard!" Naya cried out. "Left foot out, right foot out, kick, grab and twirl."

The New Directions had arrived in California late last night and had been hard at work with the choregraphy for the group number, working to get it perfect. It had caused lots of stress between everyone and tensions were running high.

"Right after the twirl, Guys run in and find your partner, twirl them yourself, While Maggie and Jasper, Come forward and sing your line." Naya commanded.

"Can we take five?" Hope gasped, "I don't know If I can go anymore."

"That seems like a good idea, Everyone take five." Mr. Shue added before Naya could object.

"Mr. Shue, I hardly think that's a good idea. Teenage Scream will wipe the floor with us." Naya told him, walking up with a black water bottle.

"Naya, They arn't machine. I'm positive Teenage Scream takes breaks and so are we." His tone was firm and Naya couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

"Thalia, My legs feel like noodles, Can we please stop?" One of the dancers pleaded.

Thalia Anderson snapped her head back at him and spoke in a low growly voice, "Their will be no breaks. We are going to go until every single one of us drop. We are going to win and beat those pussys in One Directions..."

"Arn't you related to those pussys?" Another dancer panted.

"Just because were related doesn't mean I'm not going to crush them." Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"Wow, Families run deep around here." The first dance muttered.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Jayden asked, wrapping Lance in a hug from behind.

"I wish Lucky were here." He muttered.

"We all do. But She's still here with us. She always will be."

Lance nodded and sighed, "What spot are we going?"

"Teenage Scream's going first, and Then were after them."

He sighed and plastered a fake smile on his face, "Well then come on, Let's go see your aunt preform."

* * *

"Hey." Naya greeted the boys as the came to sit with the rest of the club. "Where'd you go?"

"Lance just needed a pep talk." Jayden whispered, sitting down and taking his boyfriends hand.

"Welcome to This years National Show Choir Competition!" A loud male voice said over the intercom, "Up first is Teenage Scream all the way from Westernville, Ohio!" The curtain raised, revealing Thalia in a bright red dress, surrounded by a bunch of guys in baseball uniforms.

_Fellas!  
Fellas! _

She smiled seductively as the guys circled around her.

_Hey, team!  
I just got a date  
With baseball's Joltin' Joe!  
So run me 'round the bases,  
Put me through my paces,  
And teach me all the things a slugger's lover  
Should know!  
What's that there? _

_That's the pitcher's mound_

_Have you ever seen a shape that is so perfectly round?_

She twirled and arched her butt, still smiling seductively.

_Who's that man? _  
_Have you noticed that he signals every time I approach?_  
_Throw him out!_  
_When I was just a little girl,_  
_I liked being dainty and purty._  
_But now that I'm giving sports a whirl,_  
_I find I kinda like to get dirty!_  
_Peanuts!_  
_Hot Dogs! Crackerjack!_  
_I don't care, I don't care if I ever get back!_  
_'Cause a baseball diamond is a girl's best friend!_

The entire New Directions jaws were on the floor, as the crowd were on the feet for Thalia's performance.

How were they going to win now?

* * *

"Were in deep shit. I just got a boner from that preformance, and I'm gay." Jayden told the group as they were getting ready in the green room.

"You guys are going to do great. Just don't worry about it." Mr. Shue assurmed them.

Rebecka nodded, smoothing down the poofy black skirt of her dress, "We've got this guys. Come on, hands in." She stuck her hand out, and everyone placed theirs on top.

"On three." Mr. Shue said. "One, Two. Three."

"New Directions!" They cried out before rushing on stage to preform.

* * *

Naya took a deep breath as she heard the groups name over the intercom and the curtain raised. She walked to the microphone and smiled charmingly at the audiance.

"We as a group would like to deticate our preformance to our friend Lucky St. James who recently passed away. Thank you and Enjoy the show."

_My mother bought it secondhand from a silent movie star _  
_It was out of tune but still I learned to play _  
_And with each note we both would smile forgetting who we are _  
_And all the pain would simply fly away _

_Something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound _  
_Even if it doesn't have a place to live _  
_Oh, the words were left unspoken when my Mama came around _  
_But that Secondhand White Baby Grand still had something beautiful to give _

_Through missing keys and broken strings the music was our own  
Until the day we said our last goodbyes  
The baby grand was sent away  
A child all alone, to pray somebody else would realize  
That something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound  
Even if it doesn't have a place to live  
Oh, the words are still unspoken now that Mama's not around  
But that Secondhand White Baby Grand still has something beautiful to give _

_Until we found a way to find a home  
So now I wake up every day and see her standing there  
Just waiting for a partner to compose_

And I wish my mother still could hear that sound beyond compare  
I'll play her song till everybody knows  
That something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound  
Don't we all deserve a family room to live  
Oh, the words can't stay unspoken until everyone has found

That Secondhand White Baby Grand that still has something beautiful to give  
I still have something beautiful to give

Naya held the last note as long as she could, her arms raised out infront of her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Thalia shifted in seat and leaned over to her friend, "I told you guys we should've gone with the emotional instead of the sexual, Their all eating this up."

Her friend glared at her, "Sure. Blame us."

By the time they had finished their squabble Jayden and Rebecka had moved to the spotlight to sing their duet. Jayden started off the song, thinking of his best friend (and boyfriend's) sister.

_Do you hear me,_  
_I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Rebecka smiled through the irony of the fact that her and Jayden were singing a love song together when they were both gay. She knew this song was for Lucky and had been a bit suprised when Lance had chosen her for the solo, considering her and Lucky hadn't been the closest, However she had promised herself she would do her best to make the girl proud.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

The pair circled each other, smiling greatly.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_  
_Though the breezes through trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_I'm lucky we're in love every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Thalia once again was furious, The crowd was in love with them, When of course Teenage Scream had done so much better,(In her opinion of course, but her's was all that mattered.)

The group had one last number, and it had been Lucky's all time favorite song she had been begging to do since she started in the Glee Club. Charlie started it off, her blonde curls bouncing as they danced.

_No canary in a tree for me_  
_This canary's ready to fly free_

Maggie stepped forward and tapped Charlie's shoulder as she started her part.

_Cut the cord_  
_Is that a man I once adored?_  
_He's nothing but an albatross_  
_No great loss_  
_Doublecrosser_  
_Forget about the boy_  
_Pull the plug_  
_Ain't he the one who pulled the rug_  
_He's lower than an alley cat_  
_Dirty rat_  
_And I flatter_  
_Forget about the boy_

Hope poked her head in the group, staring distastefully at the cornor of the stage the boys had gathered in.

_Shout hooray and halleluh!_  
_Now me and mister wrong are through_  
_I'll find myself another beau_  
_Who I know is no rover_  
_Forget about the boy_  
_Forget about the boy_  
_Forget about -_

_Jimmy, oh Jimmy, Jimmy_

Each girl started saying a seperate boy in the Glee clubs name as they came rushing forward to do the dance Naya had choregraphed.

They finished to booming applause and even a few wolf whistles. They ran offstage in pure Glee.

Which of course, Glee Club is all about.

* * *

Two more chapters guys! I know I said that last time, but I'm adding an extra chapter for you all!


	31. Chapter 31

"You guys were amazing." Mr. Shue cried when they all ran into the green room. "It doesn't even matter if we win. Because you guys kicked ass out there."

"Oh were going to win!" Hope cried, fist pumping.

Mr. Shue laughed, "Well, While everyone is so happy and cheery, I would like to introduce the person who will be taking over Glee club as well as my history class when I retire next year. Everyone meet, My Daughter, Calee Shuester."

A short woman about 24 entered the green room and smile similar to her father's on her face. She had curly red hair and a dimpled chin like her father. She was wearing a cream colored dress with a small brown belt and matching brown boots. She smiled at all of us before speaking.

"So how many of you are seniors?" She asked, Her voice soft and melodic.

Maggie, Charlie, Rebecka, Hope, Heather and Araon all raised their hands causing Calee to frown a bit. She did a quick count of everyone left and her frown deepened. "Well we hardly have anyone left! No matter, As I saw on stage, You all are extremely talented so I'm positive we will find plently of eager particpants."

Mr. Shue smiled fondly at his daughter before speaking, "Calee just graduated from college with her teaching degree and I convinced Principal Slyvester to hire her to fill my spot. And this way, I can come and visit anytime I want too." He clapped her back lightly before finishing his thought, "So welcome to New Directions Calee!"

"Welcome to New Directions Ms. Shuester!" The group repeated. The lights flicked for a moment, letting them know that it was time to go on stage for the awards. Calee sat down on the couch, but Naya grabbed her arm.

"Come on. Your a New Direction now." She said smiling, pulling her out onto the stage as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, In the Judges room, The three judges were delberating.

Chris Colfer, Famous Writer, Darren Criss, Televsion sensation, and Lea Michele, Broadway preformer had all opted to judge the competion and were currently going over the teams.

"I personally loved Teenage Scream's preformance. I'm always down for Marylin." Darren said, kicking his feet up on the table and running a hand through his unruly curls. "Plus, I love the word play with their name."

"Yes...they were good." Chris said, chewing on his pen. "But How good?"

"It was a too little sexual for my liking." Lea commented. "What about New Directions?"

"They were good. It was sweet how they deticated it to their friend." Chris nodded, and looked at Darren, "What about you?"

"They had heart. And The latina girls solo was beautiful. But their group number was shaky and the duet could've had a bit more practice." Darren ndded and wiped away an invisible tear.

"I think we made our decision." Lea fixed the papers she had and looked at the rest of them who all nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Judges walked on stage and smiled at the groups. New Directions was in the left cornor of the stage, all holding hands in anticipation.

"Congratulations to everyone who came out today, You all did amazing." Lea said, smiling brilliantly.

"Your all winners." Chris added.

"But for the MVP award, Join us in Congratulating Lance St. James!" Darren announced, handing a clear see through trophey of a microphone to Lance as he stepped forward. Jayden pecked him quickly on the cheek when ever they were imersed in their team, So no one could see them.

"In Third Place...We have the Singers of Tomorrow! Congratulations." Darren shook the coaches hand as he handed her their trophey and then handed the microphone back to Lea.

"And now...The moment you've all been waiting for...First place goes to, TEENAGE SCREAM!" She cried, clapping her hands.

The crowd exploded into cheers as Thalia went forward to accept the large first place trophey from Lea. Chris handed Mr. Shue the medium sized second place trophey and smiled apologenically at them, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I voted for you guys."

The group smiled, clapping politely for Teenage Scream as the rest cheered. Afterwards, When it had all died down, Luna, Maggie, Jayden and Jasper went off to find their aunt and congratulate her on her success.

They found Thalia amungst many admires, having to push their way through to see her. She smiled smugly when she saw them approaching.

"Congratulations Thalia." Maggie said when they were up close to her. "You guys were amazing."

"I know we were." She responded, smiling widely. Luna noticed red lipstick smeared on her front two teeth and elbowed Jayden, so he would notice as well.

"You guys dancing was superb." Jayden compliented her, trying not to laugh.

"We all worked hard on it. You guys were okay, But honestly what did you expect? This is New Directions first year past regionals, and I've been at Nationals since my freshman year. Their was no way you were going to win against me." She smiled charmingly at her niece and nephews. "But such good effort."

Luna raised her pierced eyebrow, but remained mute as she had the last six months.

"I mean, You arn't your parents. And honestly at the moment, that's a good thing. I mean your parents," She gestured to the Hudsons, "Are in some sucky blockbuster film that's going to bomb at the box office, and then you," She turned to Luna and raised her own eyebrow, "Look like a hooker. But you can't even speak. So I doudt your good for that."

"You need to leave." Kurt said, walking up behind his daughter.

"And dont _ever_ say that about my daughter again." Blaine added, his voice shaking with anger.

"And just so your aware, Our childern arn't us. Which what makes them different." Rachel grimanced.

"You can't win the first time at the rodeo." Thalia stated before walking off, her red Marylin dress swishing.

* * *

The ride home was about as akward as could be. The kids dreaded going back to school that Monday, knowing the slushies and mean insults. They slept through out the whole weekend, trying to cure their jetlag.

Monday morning, The Hudsons walked into their school. Maggie had her yellow raincoat on to save her outfit from the slushies. Unfourtunately, It was summer so It was blazing hot and Maggie was sweating like a pig.

They made it through the school day, relatively slushie free. (Maggie was just glad she brought her rain coat) They headed to Glee Club in silence, wiping slushie mush off them.

Luna walked into The Glee Club in silence, like always. But by a new differance because it was the last time she would be in the Glee Club because she was leaving the next day.

She closed her eyes and slipped a copy of her notebook on the piano.


	32. Chapter 32

"Luna!" Kurt cried from the beginning of the hall, "Come on,It's your last day of school!" He sighed, knowing he would get no answer and turned back to the kitchen where Blaine was reading the paper.

"Luna on her way down?" He asked, taking a sip of coffee.

Kurt shrugged, "Can't ever tell can we? She's not exactly big on the talky."

"She'll be down." Blaine assured him, giving him his own coffee cup before taking another sip of his own.

"I know." He leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before plopping down in the wicker chair next to him.

"Papa,Where's Luna?" Charity asked, walking into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and taking a huge bite.

"She's in her room, Getting dressed." Kurt responded, as Dalton entered the kitchen himself.

"No she's not." Dalton said, opening the fridge.

"Of course she is." Blaine told his son, going to fix himself more coffee.

"No, She isn't. I went in there this morning to see if she had a pair of headphones I could borrow. Her closet was empty, and her notebook was on the bed." Dalton rebuked, pulling out the milk.

Kurt shot a confused look at Blaine and went to go check on his daughters room. He pushed open the heavily postered door and walked into the also heavily postered bedroom. Most of the posters were of Luna's favorite bands, Like Asking Alexandria, Panic! at the disco and Evanescence, all though there were a few broadway shows scattered in, Like Spring Awaking (Kurt wasn't too thrilled about her being a fan of _that_ particular musical. It certainly didn't help that her aunt was in the Broadway remake), Wicked and Grease. Blaine had helped in the wallpapering by giving her a new Harry Potter poster every year for her birthday. He sighed and looked in the closet, sure enough it was empty just as Dalton had said. He grabbed the journal off her bed and headed to the kitchen with it.

"Blaine, He's right. Luna's closet is empty." Kurt told his husband, flipping to the first page in the journal. "And listen to this, The first page is a note...to us."

_Dear Daddy and Papa, _

_I know you guys are most likely confused at the moment. Deal is, I'm gone. Not like gone gone forever, but like...not in Lima. And your most likely like "Who does this girl think she is? She hasn't spoken for half a year and she just fleas town with no permission or anything." Well actually, I did have permission, because the whole reason I left was because I got a huge role in a huge movie. Now before you get all offended that I didn't tell you, You did have to sign my permission slip because the movie isn't exactly G rated. Of course, I had to trick Papa into signing it, folded it up and just pushed it towards him and he signed it. Guess being the good child has its perks... But anyway, Your most likely wondering, "How the hell did she adutition for a movie? She hasn't spoken in half a year. Not to mention, she never left Lima." Well your right about one thing, I never did leave Lima, But I did talk. I heard about the movie online and decided "Why not?" So I got the dialoge and filmed myself and believe it or not, I got the part! Never thought I would be on a big screen actress, but here I am. I'll write and everything, But I really want to do this, So PLEASE don't send a search party after me. I love you both. _

_xoxoxo, Luna_

_P.S. Feel free to read the rest of the journal, It's mostly observations and song lyrics. _

_P.S.S. Just so you know, I left notes for the Glee Club too. _

_P.S.S.S. I'm not going to tell you what movie I'm in, or the part because I'm pretty sure Papa would flip. _

_P.S.S.S.S There sure are alot of P.S.'s..._

Blaine looked up at Kurt with wide eyes, "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"I mean...She's already gone, and She left her adress..." Kurt said, pointing to the adress on the back of the note. "I suppose all we can do is write to her now. It not like theres much else we can do. We have to trust her now."

"Never imagined her moved out by the time she was seventeen." Blaine breathed, resting his head on the counter.

"I'll go get the paper." His husband smiled half heartedly and got up from the table.

* * *

Adam sighed, going to open his locker. To start it's cleaning out. He dialed the combo and opened the door, a white flurry fell the the ground. He frowned and squatted to pick it up. He opened it, noticing it was a copy of something. He saw the small delicate writing and recognized it to be Luna's handwriting. He squinted, pushing his dark hair out of his face before starting to read.

_Hiya Adam, _

_It's me, Crazy ex girlfriend Luna. The one who doesn't communicate with anyone whats so ever. But wait, Arn't I communicating with you now? SAY IT AIN'T SO! Well let me tell you baby, It's so. Now, I know I haven't exactly talked much...or at all in the past six months, But I still loved you. I still do. And if you still love me (Like I hope you do :D) my next piece of news won't be very cheery. I'm gone. I've left Lima, only to return for my grandfathers funeral (It's gonna happen sooner or later) and to visit my dads, Given they don't disown me once they see what I'm doing. And what I'm doing exactly? Please Luna, Share your wisdom! Well, I'm going to be staring in a movie. The wonderful movie, Known as 'Spring Awaking.' And if you tell my dads thats the movie I'm doing, When they are finished killing me my ghost will come to haunt you for the rest of your life. _

_Now, Your the only glee clubber that I left a special note for in their locker. Thats because I wanted to apologize. Our relationship blew because of me. I mean of course, I had a good reason. But still. I love you Adam. Your the sweetest guy that I've ever met and I want you to know how sorry I am that our relationship was a bust. I wanted it to work,But I felt like I couldn't talk. Like someone had their hand clapped over my mouth, and no matter how many times I licked their palm they wouldnt move it so I could speak. _

_But I'm a fighter. I fought that hand, I coughed, I choked, I sputtered, But I spoke again. And I decided exactly what I wanted. _

_I wanted to be different. I wanted to be known for my work, my witty personality and my outgoingly breathtaking smile. (And my modesty) So I did what I had to do, I got an agent, who got me a gig. That hand taught me one thing, That I had to be different. I was going to be different. I had to be. _

_And Now I am. I'm going to be a star on the big screen. I'm going to be able to tell my story to the world. And who knows, Maybe one day, I'll get one of those special documentaries of how I overcame! Or maybe I'll end up on Ellen... I always liked her. _

_Anyway, My point is, I love you. I love Glee Club and I love my family. But I'm gone. _

_In the words of Katy Perry, "I'm the one that got away." _

_xoxoxoxox Luna_

Adam's eyes closed and he leaned against the locker, completely forgetting about cleaning his locker. He had known something was up when he heard her singing at the library, and now he knew why. She was a big star now.

And she still loved him.

And he still loved her.

* * *

The kids were filing into Glee Club for the last meeting of the year and Mr. Shue had some glum news. Yesterday while packing up the last of his stuff, He noticed a small pile of notebook paper on the piano and went to read them. They were all from Luna, and She had requested them to be read, and So that's what He intended to do.

"Hey guys, I have some news for you all." Mr. Shue said, fixing the papers up. They all looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "Its from Luna."

"Where is Luna anyway?" Naya asked, flicking her chocolate hair behind her.

"She's gone." Adam said hollowly.

"What?" Jayden cried.

"I'm sure Mr. Shue will explain it all." Adam answered, frowning.

nodded and began to read the long letter to the club.

_Hello Glee Clubbers! _

_Long time no talk! I bet most of y'all thought I was bonkers. (Considering my no talky rule.) Anyway, The deal is, I talk now! But I doudt any of you other than my cousins or possibly Lance, I'll get on to that later on. But heres the dish my friends, I'm going to be a big screen actress now. Be happy, You all know a movie star! Thats basically all I mention of that topic in this hugmungo long note, so If thats all you care about you might wanna tune out now. _

_So now, to each of yous little adressings. While I was in my silent stage I observed quite a bit about my fellow glee clubbers, aka, you guys. Congratulations, For the past six months you have been the objects of my eye! And trust me my beautiful objects, I've seen everything. _

_For example, I've picked up on the fact that my wonderful cousin Jasper, isn't the dick everyone thinks he is. I know he cares for each and everyone of you in this club. When I had to go drop a note off to the football coach, I heard Jasper defending Lance and Jayden from the football players who wanted to throw you in the dumpster and then lock you in. So you guys should say thank you unless of course you want your first time to be in a dumpster because you had nothing else to do and the sight of rotting food makes you horny. Another thing I noticed is that He was madly in love with Lucky. (Five bucks says he's blushing at the moment.) And you know what? If she was still alive and his brother supported it, They would actually make a prefect couple. I've known Jasper forever, (Were cousins duh) and he's actually a sweet guy, and Lucky was the sweetest girl. Put it together and what have you got? Bibbty Boppity Boo! Sweet Adorable Couples who make sweet adorable babies. _

_And while were on the topic of the St. James, I was pretty positive about their father. Lucky was great with the concealer, but I'm great with the observations. You know, I'M great with observations so I noticed the spotting on the twins face. So I was glad when Lance moved in with Jayden. Speaking of the amazing gays we have in this glee club, They basically have the most amazing relationship in like this entire world. (Besides my Daddy and Papa of course) I expect christmas cards of you guys with your adorable curly haired guitar playing babies! _

_So while still on the topic of realtionships, I'm going to adress the rest of them here. So listen up Reope, Cause your next. _

_So, Rebecka Puckerman and Hope Abrhams. Werid couple right? Wrong. They may be like the oddest odd ball couple around, but they mesh. I'm not sure if their long term forever material, but highschool sweethearts, Sure thing. Rebecka ( I've been told) used to be sorta a bitch. But I've never seen that. Of course She was a closeted lesbian then, and I'm sure THAT could bring up some negative feelies. Hope's just...Hopeful? She's a sweetie and I love her to death. Their relationship only had that one bump (Granted that bump lasted about four months, But still...) _

_And the last lovey dovey relationship, Maggie and Araon. Their sorta a couple right? All I know if they arn't, they NEED TO BE. Seriously, I'm suprised, I'M the only one who noticed it. I mean the constant lovey dovey glances, quite a bit. So I'm going to keep this short and sweet, DATE. NOW. _

_Now, On too friendships. _

_Best friendship hands down goes to Naya and Jayden. They just seem so comfortable together right? Besties bonded for life. Just a suggestion for the future Jayden and Lance, You might want to use Naya for your surrogate, She would make y'all some beautiful babies :D _

_Hope and Charlie, Y'all have a nice friendship going on too, Though it must be kinda odd when Hope's with her girl and her friend. I mean come on, Considering Charlie's still friends with Rebecka (I think they are...) Anyway, Considering when I was checking the mail I found the invite to your parents wedding. I'm sure you heard all about that. Families bonded for life. Say hello to your new step sister!_

_Anyway, Everyone make sure Little Dalton McKinley isnt to terribly picked on when He comes to New Directions. I'm sure my dads will force him too. _

_I think that's the most of my observations. I mean, It was only six months bros and hoes. _

_So come see me on the big screen. _

_xoxoxo Luna _

The entire club was silent and Naya turned around to Charlie and Hope.

"Y'all's parents are getting married?" She cried out.

* * *

**THE END MY LOVLIES! I love my reviewers and everything forever. And BTW Darebear looks like a big caveman with his beard. Gah, I love him. So, Keep your eyes peeled for my next klaine glee story! :D  
And Yes, I have been watching Buffy... hence the funny of the language**


End file.
